Dimensional Unity
by A Friendly Hunter 2
Summary: A young teen named Noe was spending the night at his friends Tyler's house, only to be thrown into a conflict involving terror across every dimension imagineable. Together, Noe, Tyler, and their friend Hunter from Left 4 Dead, will meet new characters and go on a quest to defeat the corrupt biochemical weapons facility Bio-Tech. But, how far will their adventure go? Read to see!
1. Getting On Even Terms

Dimensional Unity

Cast [so far]:  
Tyler: A Teen at Monache High School with the reading level that most College readers only dream of.  
Noe: Friend of Tyler, has the ability to do impressions that can be useful for infiltration schemes via impersonating armed guards, etc.  
Hunter: Tyler's other half from an alternate universe as it were, has incredible strength and agility, and the ability to rip through dimensions via a gauntlet stolen from a corrupt biochemical weapons facility in his world. (Like Wulf from DP, only without the whole Esperanto thing)  
Noe's P.O.V.  
Finally, the weekend was here and me and my buddy Tyler were playing Left 4 Dead, I was Bill while Tyler (Why I do not know) was playing as Zoey. We were close to Mercy Hospital when we heard the sound of a Hunter approaching, I made sure the others weren't too far while we approached the safe house area when the shrill cry of the Hunter came into place, we turned and just as the Hunter pounced, the TV for some reason shut off. "What?!" we said in unison. As Tyler was about to check it out a flash of light appeared and in a second I saw the Hunter pounce on Tyler and he disappeared before I could even react. I looked at Tyler and saw that he was on the floor with his back to me. "Tyler!" I ran to him and before I could say anything else, what I saw shocked the hell out of me.

3rd person P.O.V.  
The person now trying to pick himself up wasn't Tyler. He had similar features but it wasn't him, this guy now wore a hood similar to the ones the Hunters wore, his hands now had old brown leather gloves, his eyes were now different, now one was red while the other was normal, where his red eye was there was also a long gash the extended from his eyebrow all the way to his left cheek, very close to the eye. Noe gasped "Tyler?" The being turned and looked at his friend and tried to speak "N-N-No...No...Noe?!" The mentioned teen gasped, the voice of his friend was in perfect sync with the one of the Hunter, he found his voice and asked "Tyler?" the being nodded but shook his head, he asked "Hunter?" it repeated it's action, it took everything Noe had not to go insane as he said "I see, you are Tyler but the Hunter, and you are the Hunter from his stories but Tyler, am I correct?" he nodded as he said, mostly as Tyler "Dude, what's happening?" he shook his head causing his friend to glare "I don't know Tyler, I don't know!" Suddenly came the sound that made them think 'How ironic'. The sound of the door opening and a familiar voice shouting "Tyler!" Tyler/Hunter gasped "No, she can't s-see…*growl*!" Noe panicked "I know, I know! What are we gonna do?" Frantically, Hunter looks around the room and beckons Noe to follow him as he approaches the flat, empty wall in Tylers room, slips out a gauntlet hidden under the sleeve of his hoodie, and literally tears a hole in the wall that briefly emits a blinding light and shows a room to of which Noe had never seen before. He grabs Noe's hand and pulls me through quickly, and as Noe looks back into the fading outline of the portal that leads back to Tyler's room, it closes with another bright flash of light.

We are greeted to a variety of sounds coming from what looked to be like internet servers. "W-we must have come out in the... server room, f-f-ollow me and I will try to explain the situation to you." We traversed a variety of staircases and took an elevator up to what looked like to be some sort of mission control. However, there were only 2 people inside surrounding a circular table. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"We can't stop here! We have to wipe them out! You know this."

"We shouldn't have to risk innocent people lives just to accomplish this goal! Besides, we have to wait for Hunter to get back with whomever he picked up on his gauntlets sensor to help us anyway!"

Hunter grunts at them to announce his presence and they step out of the shadows that had shrouded them to introduce themselves. As they examined Noe, they gave a look of concern to Hunter. But then noticed his eyes had changed, and it seemed like they had understood what had happend. However, Noe looked at them with concern as well. Hunter had forgotten to explain that in this dimension, humans were extinct due to a plague that ravaged the world. In their absence, a variety of aliens came to inhabit the planet and transformed the world into a self sustaining planet that was more machine than anything else. The creatures standing before Noe were some of the strangest creatures he had ever seen. One looked fairly reptilian, while the other resembled what would be much like a wolf in our world. Only humanoid. The reptile was actually a clone. This clone had been created by the same biochemical weapons agency that had created Hunters gauntlet. They advertised the clone as 'the perfect species'. Little did everyone know was that he was created to be the strongest being in the universe and to crush the armies of all the countries so they could assume power. However, their prolonged tampering of the DNA of the multiple creatures they had cloned resulted in it eventually gaining sentience by the 324th clone. This clone called S-324 was this very person standing in front of Noe, but was renamed 'Spark' by the person standing next to him.

This person resembled much of what a wolf would look like, except he was blue. His speech was much as if 2 people were talking at the same time. Much like how Tylers was when Hunter fused with him. NachT had originally lived in a primitive tribe on the outskirts of a town known as Bio City. Once every 20 years, as tradition, a young child was chosen to be sent to the city to become educated. NachT was the one to be chosen. His life in the city was eventful. He was ditched by the police escort at the age of 5 and grew up as a gangster. Eventually, by the age of 10, his ability to use 'Power', the life energy of all things, had saved him from more catastrophes as he could count. As well as make him one of the most wanted in the city. Eventually, however, he was caught and was forced to turn over a new leaf. He was hired by the same Biochemical Weapons agency at the age of 19 to help train their newest test subject how to fight. He did this for a very long time until one day, when it was the test subjects final challenge. He watched as they forced him to complete an impossible task. Ridiculing him for his failure, they send him to be euthanized. He had made a bond with this test subject though, and he believed that he deserved to live his life. So he was miraculously able to bust him about just seconds before they obliterated him. Once out in the real world, he was able to see the potential he had. From henceforth, he changed his name, or rather gave him his name, from S-324, Spark. And their mission was to rid the world of the superpower known as Bio-Tech. The Biological Weapons organization desperately trying to rid the world of the many species they thought were unfit for survival.

Noe raised an eyebrow "Okay, so TH...TH?!...That's short for Tyler/Hunter, why?" nothing could've prepared Noe for what happened next as Hunter took over and punched Noe in the gut for his stupidity. He rolled over in pain as the others watched with a look of confusion "Ouch, you know I could've picked worse!" Hunter snorted as Tyler stepped in and said, "Woah, how'd you do that?" But all Hunter did was just snort at the question and mutter something under his breath that Tyler gasped at "Hey, that's my friend you're talking about!" Noe just sighed and said "Sorry, how about I call you T-Hunter?" Tyler then replied, "To avoid confusion, just call... 'us', Hunter. I think it would be simpler just to use one name." Noe nodded, causing Hunter to smile, but then Spark broke the silence, "Uh, guys! We've got a problem to deal with, remember?!" Noe just facepalmed himself, causing the synced voices of Hunter to laugh, Noe gritted his teeth "Shut up!" Tyler took over for a moment and said "Hey, you walked into that one!" Noe was about to argue, but decided against it, especially since he didn't want "Hunter" Hunter to knock some sense into him again, He muttered "So much for 'Friendly Hunter'!" Tyler gasped, "He is a friendly hunter, he just gets irritated, remember you're the one who shot at him!" Noe gasped "How was I supposed to know it was him." Hunter growled foreign at Noe, which fumed him "Leave my mother out of this!" "Tyler" Hunter raised his eyebrow "You understand him?!" suddenly Spark appeared behind the two [technically three] guys and slaps them on the back of the head and shouted "ENOUGH!" Noe winced in pain while Hunter just growled. Spark then sighed, "If only I had control of this damn power!" he glared at Hunter first "First of all, sorry. To both of you. But I can't just sit here and watch this while we still have this problem going on. If you would follow me to computers, I'll show you." They walk back to the oval table, and he presses a few buttons on the side of the table and a giant screen materializes. "So, Bio Tech is beginning to get desperate. They have been using damaged pieces of my DNA to clone me, however, they aren't like me. They are as mindless as the previous clones before me. But they also aren't as strong. From what we know, Hunters gauntlet is not the only one like it. And they are using the second gauntlet to send my clones to other dimensions to root out the strongest species to include in the new clone formula to recreate me. If they are able to do this, I don't know if I'll be able to stop them. We have an army, but it won't matter if they get that data. We've called Hunter to get the two of you because he believes that somehow you two will be able to help us stop them. Noe raised an eyebrow "Us?" Hunter nodded before saying "Your friend Tyler has extended knowledge of this world, as you do of others, and I have heard about your ability to change how you speak." Noe's eyebrow went higher, "My impressions?" He nodded "Yes!" 'Something tells me this is going to end badly' thought Noe, suddenly Hunter said "I heard that!" causing Noe to flinch. "We all have telekinesis, it a perk of having the ability to use power."

Suddenly Tyler's voice came out of thin air as he said "Noe, can you hear me?" Noe looked at Hunter who was staring at the screens, 'What was that?!' "Noe, I'm in your head right now and...OH MY GOD! THEY HAVE THAT PAIRING TOO *MIND VOMITS*?!" Noe glared at his forehead 'Tyler, get out of there, stay at the Danny Phantom part of my mind!' "I AM AT THE DANNY PHANTOM PART OF YOUR MIND! OH GOD, WHO THINKS OF THIS STUFF?!" 'Lowlifes, sick mindless lowlifes!' he replied. Noe realized that Hunter, Spark, and NachT had been listening in and were watching him with confusion due to the fact that they had no idea what they were talking about. Noe then sighed "Tyler jumped from Hunter to my mind and decided to peek in places he shouldn't have!" "Sorry guys!" 'Tyler, just stay in the neutral area, at least there's nothing there!' NachT speaks for the second time since their arrival to say, "Tyler, as a general rule, since this ability is easy to abuse. Do NOT force your way into anyones inner mind. Some people have trained to be able to resist it, and it could drive you insane." Noe sighed "Well, it's driving one of us insane!" "We will teach you how to resist this as well, there is no doubt that Sparks clones will have this ability as well. If they are able to get into your mind, they could potentially erase who you are and take over your body." NachT says with some concern. Both Noe and Tyler freeze with fear, which causes a file in Noe's mind signed 'Worser things' to topple over causing Tyler to look and want to vomit again "OH MY GOD! DANNY AND…VLAD AND…TECHNUS AND…*MIND VOMITS AGAIN!*" 'Sorry Tyler, the news was mind blowing!' "WHY DO YOU READ THESE?!" 'Like it's my fault that people make these fanfics! I wonder...What?...What, no how do you think the characters would react if they knew what we were talking about or if they knew about these stories?' "They would probably either kill themselves or enter a coma," Hunter says out loud. "I would..." Noe then said "Alright, let's get back to business!"

"Gladly!" says Spark with a sigh of relief. "You guys just keep the subject going, and it's too interesting to even want to interrupt." Noe and Hunter smiled. "Anyways, we have been able to trace signs of Bio Tech in the dimension known only as TS-34, in a place called Amity Park, a place filled with spectral activity. It is on Earth much like most places we visit on these dimensional portals, and Hunter will be glad to know that it is NOT like his world." 'Nice, we get to meet you know who… Ugh, those disgusting stories are coming back to me! At least we can tell them about them and see if they enter comas! I know Vlad will, but Danny will probably either throw up or try to find a way to kill the writers. Hmm….I wonder how Jazz's gonna react? You think she'll become a basket case?!' "Please save the planet before proceeding to mess it up please, you can interact with the inhabitants as long as you think it is safe to do so without blowing your cover!" Spark says with impatience. We looked at each other and smiled "We will!" So Hunter used the gauntlet again, causing a rip through dimensions once again and then, grabbing Noe's arm, jumped inside.

Noe was the first to wake up, he looked and couldn't help but laugh, entering TS-34 [Or the DP dimension for the awesome impaired] caused them to change form to match the surrounding area, instead of Hunter glaring at him with a "Shut up" look like he thought he'd see, there was Tyler, the only difference was that he looked like a character Butch Hartman drew, Noe chuckled, "Hey, where's the big guy at?" Tyler just shrugged as he said "Look at yourself!" he pulled out his camera app and put the lens in reverse and Noe looked into it, he looked a bit like fun Danny only with brown eyes, and different colored clothing and like Tyler [shoulda added this sooner huh?] no facial blemishes. Suddenly, two rings of red light split through Tyler's body causing Hunter to appear. Noe sighed "You'd think Butch would've done something different about this" then the rings returned causing Tyler to appear again. Suddenly he hear a familiar voice say "Gotcha Fen-turd!" we looked and saw Dash shove Danny into a hole in a tree, laughing as he did so. Noe saw Tyler's eyes glow and heard Hunter's growl and placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder, causing him to calm down. He changed back into his zombie half again as Hunter said "Alright, we need to find a good place to stay, in order to blend in with the inhabitants, we need to live like them!" Noe glared at him "Look, I know you'd want nothing more than to round every single one of these clones up and end them, but hey! you need to relax, going overboard on Dash isn't gonna help!" He sighed "Alright, but we need to find a good place to stay! But first!" He then picked up a beehive from the tree nearby, shook it and tossed it at Dash, but missed and accidentally caused it to land on and surround Paulina's head, causing the Queen Bee of Casper high to run around like a drugged up Turkey. Noe sighed as he pulled Hunter down, making them duck in the bushes and caused Hunter to change back, luckily he did it quick enough because a voice came from behind them "Woah, did you do that?" They turned and saw a familiar person, she was about Tyler's height which is about 5' 11', wore a black shirt with a purple on it's side oval in the center, and wore a black skirt with green plaiding on it and wore black and grey boots, they both thought the same thing 'Sam Manson!' Noe smiled "Yeah, he did!" Tyler glared at Noe as Sam smiled "Nice, about time that witch got what she deserved, I'm Sam, and you are?" Tyler smiled and said "I'm Tyler and this is Noe!" Noe waved at her "Hey." She smiled "So are you two new around here?" Tyler nodded "Yeah we just got here from California" ,"Woah, from California?", "Yeah!", "Nice! So are you two going to attend Casper High?" Before Tyler could say anything, Hunter took over and said in Tyler's voice "We're just gonna have to wait and see!" She smiled and said, "Well, I gotta go help my friend get out of that tree over there, see ya guys." We waved as Hunter grabbed Noe, changed into his form and using the gauntlet, teleported them behind the Nasty Burger.

Noe looked around, "Woah, how about a warning next time?" Then he smacked Noe on the back of the head "Ow, again?" he sighed "Remember what Spark said? 'Don't blow your cover.'?" Noe sighed, "Yes, yes I know! But hey, I'm not the one who decided to play 'toss the beehive at the princess' now am I?" He smirked as he said, "Hey, you know what she's like, she'd probably make a nice match for this Nick guy I've heard about from Tyler! Both are equally stubborn and both hate getting their clothes dirty!" He suddenly sent Noe a mental image of them both shouting at someone because they got mud/Zombie guts on their shirts. Noe chuckled and says, "Makes sense." Suddenly he heard another voice ring out "Guys, my dad called, he says that the Portal is ready to activate and he wants us all to be there so we can be the first witnesses to his 'genius'." We looked from the corner and saw Sam, Tucker and Danny running in the direction of Danny's home. Hunter smiled as he picked up Noe and used the gauntlet to get them there first, luckily he was smart enough to teleport them upstairs because everyone else was in the basement (Save for Danny and his friends) Noe then raised an eyebrow "How are we gonna get down there without blowing our cover?" Tyler jumped into Noe's mind again and said "Why do think I chose a Hunter as my alternate self?" then while covering Noe's mouth in case he decided to speak, Hunter then, using incredible stealth, sneaked into a basement corner. Luckily, some boxes covered their shadows and their bodies as Hunter silently gave Noe the 'be quiet' signal as they watched the scene before them. It wasn't a minute later when Danny and his friends arrived, "Danny, put this on! Just in case anything goes wrong-", "Which it won't, I made sure nothing would gone wrong, right Maddie?" Jack said interrupting Maddie's warning, getting a glare from his wife. Danny smiled, "I can't believe you actually made a portal to the Ghost Zone." Jack smiled, "You betcha Danny, and now stand back and watch the brilliance of Jack Fenton!" Then, he plugged in the device, only to receive some shots of electricity and nothing else, luckily Tyler figured out that he could control the body's actions to make sure that Noe didn't snicker out of amusement. Jack then grumbled "Dang it, I was confident it would work!" he sighed in defeat, Maddie put a shoulder on his arm as she said, "Don't worry Jack, maybe something wasn't working right." Jazz then decided to distract him "Maybe eating some fudge will help.'To think I never thought I'd say that'" thinking the last part she hoped it would cheer him up, it did, Jack stood up and said, "Excellent idea Jazzypants!" he ran to the fridge, Maddie and Jazz following behind, Maddie whispering something about doubting that the Portal was going to work in Danny's ear. It wasn't a moment later that Sam spoke up "Hey Danny mind if I take a picture?" He then said, "Sure, want me to put this on?" he said remembering the fact he forgot to put on the suit, she smiled, "No, just hold on to it. Smile!" They watched Danny's expression as Sam took the picture of the portal as Hunter held tight to Noe's mouth and Danny said "There, I showed you the portal, can we get outta here now, my parents can be back here any minute, besides they say it doesn't work anyway." Sam ignoring the last part said "Come on Danny, a ghost zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!" Danny smiled as he went closer, "You know what, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, supercool things exist on the other side of that portal!" he then began to put on the suit as Sam glared in frustration, "Hang on!" She then walked up to Danny and took the Jack Fenton logo off his suit, "You can't go walking around with that on your chest!" They then watched as Danny went inside, unfortunately Noe couldn't see Danny go in, but knew what was happening as he heard Danny's ear-piercing scream pierce the walls of the lab. "Kinda sad when it's up close huh?" he whispered to Hunter only to see that he wasn't there anymore, "Hunter?" suddenly he saw that Hunter was crawling up behind him "Where were you?" he whispered in anger as Tyler went into Noe's mind again and said "We needed to make sure that Danny's family didn't see Danny's ghost half come out yet, remember how they meet Danny Phantom in the first episode?" Noe nodded as Danny came out of the Portal as Danny Phantom and fell on the floor and was unconscious for a while.

When Danny got up he asked "Sam, what happened?" She couldn't speak neither could Tucker as he said "Guys? Seriously, what the heck is going on?!" Danny then got up and looked in in the mirror, and gasped at what he saw, his hazmat suit was now inverted in color, his raven black hair was now snow white, his robins egg blue eyes were now glowing and they were a toxic green color. Suddenly he did something that would've made Noe laugh had Tyler not stepped in, Danny jumped back and screamed, "DAAAAAAGH! GHOST!" Sam ran to her friend "Calm down Danny, what if your parents hear you?" Hunter smirked as Danny then panicked more "I can't let them see me, if they do they'll….they'll" Tears began to fall from his eyes, "What a baby." Hunter whispers. Noe glared at him "You know, if Zoey and the others were even half the psychos Jack and Maddie are when it came to ghosts, or zombies in your case, they'd would've done worse than kill you." causing Hunter's eyes to widen, Noe could only begin to imagine what Danny thought his parents would do to him if they found out he was a ghost. Suddenly someone's voice came into play "Danny?" Danny's eyes widened "Oh no, Jazz! I can't let her see me!" Suddenly in some fate of luck the familiar rings appeared and Danny Phantom turned back into Danny Fenton causing all of them to sigh in relief, and at that moment, Jazz walked in, "Are you okay, I heard you scream!" He nodded, "There was an accident with the portal but I'm alright Jazz, don't worry!" She smiled with relief as she walked back up stairs.  
As soon as Danny and his friends were gone, Hunter grabbed Noe, and teleported both of them out of the building. "We need to lay low and wait for the clone to show itself. I sent us forward to a point where the clone may take a while to arrive. So while we wait we should get used to this world so we will be ready to fight. Maybe we could rent an apartment?" Noe smiled "Good idea but this world is sort of like mine and Tylers anyway, just with ghosts. So the whole getting use to it part isn't neccess-Ow! What was that for?!" Noe asked as Hunter smack his head "You do know that I've only lived in apocalyptic worlds right?!" Noe then sighed "Oh right! ...Well how are we going to pay for an apartment?", "Get a job for one, if we won't be able to get that good of jobs. We will have to live in a low class apartment to be able to afford it. If you could somehow find a well-paying job we could live in more luxury while we are here." Noe then looked "Hey, what's that?" They looked and saw an object on the road Hunter then walked up it and said "It's a wallet...this is our lucky day, it's Valerie's Wallet!" Noe then raised an eyebrow "How is that lucky?" Tyler then went back into Noe's mind and said "Remember? She's rich during the beginning of the first season!" Noe facepalmed again as he muttered "How could I have forgotten that?!" then they looked inside and grinned, there was $1500 in twenties in her wallet and a picture of her and Star inside, as well as a variety of different credit cards. Noe smirked "Still need a job?" Tyler this time decided to take over Hunter and smack Noe in the head, muttering "Shut up." as they went to a motel not to far from there, luckily, they picked a nice room and the rent was cheap, $25 a week.

Noe smiled "So what do we do in our spare time?" Hunter sighed "I don't know, read a book, go explore, spy on Danny, I don't know and I don't care, just be quiet, I'm not used to hanging around people these days and ripping through dimensions tires me out and I need to rest!" he then growled like an angry lion as he began to sleep, Noe sighed 'Jeez, I haven't seen this much tension in one room since my uncle's "Have fun living in Utah" party.' Tyler then went back into Noe's mind and said "Don't judge him too bad, he's just going through some tough moments, especially since he hasn't seen Zoey or his partner in years and is worried about them." Noe then smirked 'So there really is some humanity in him.' "HEY! He's not savage like the others, jeez Noe, you're acting like Quinton!" Noe glared upward 'You asked for it!' he then intentionally remembered most of the lowlife fanfics as he heard Tyler mentally throw up again! Noe smiled 'I guess this is a good way to pass the time!' Suddenly his arm went up and he for some reason slapped himself in the face 'What the!' "Don' . .again!" Tyler said in short breaths, still trying not to throw up, "Seeing as though you can make me do things like this, then fine." Suddenly he heard something, he turned and put his ear to the wall, it sounded like someone arguing. Unfortunately Hunter was woken up and growled at Noe and gave him a glare that sent chills down his spine, causing a file named: Impressions to spill on Tyler causing various versions of Noe, each with a different voice, to fall all over the place "Oh my God, they're everywhere!" "(A La Shere Khan from "The Jungle Book") Indeed" "AHH! Leave me alone Bill Clinton!" "(A La Bill Clinton) Heh heh, you know you wanna laugh!" "NO! I don't want a popsicle Herbert!" "(A La Herbert from "Family Guy" ) Don't leave me hanging now!" "Which one are you?" "(A La The Box Ghost from "Danny Phantom") I AM THE BOX GHOST!" "NOE HELP ME!" Noe just laughed at Tyler's misery, 'If only Penelope Spectra could see this' he thought to himself while laughing, that is until Hunter spoke up "The next person to make a noise dies!" Hunter then proceeds to tear Tyler out of Noe's body. "Same goes for you Tyler, I will kill you if you wake me up!" Causing Noe, Tyler, and all of the other Noe's now inside both Tyler and Noe's mind to shut up! Suddenly the sound of a bat hitting something ran through the room as Hunter got up and then walked into the next room as the others listened in "Hey, what are you...hey let me go you stupid...NO NO NOOOOAAAAUAUGHGHH!" they winced as they listened to the sound of Hunter's carnage. When the noise died down, Hunter slammed the door open, he had blood all over his clothes and on his face, and he fell on the floor. He quickly got up and awkwardly said, "We need to find a new apartment..." It was an hour later when they went to a hotel near the school, it was a little more expensive, by that I mean $70 a week, but the rooms were soundproof which made Hunter smile and made Tyler and Noe sweat in fear. Noe laid on the bed watching Hunter sleep, his snores sounding like growls and roars, and Tyler retreated his self from Noe's body and began playing on his iPad, using headphones so Hunter wouldn't kill him. Tyler whispers, "Do you think we will be able to defeat this clone by ourselves? I'm not much of a fighter, Hunter seems like the only likely candidate of even standing a chance besides Danny.", "Considering the fact that we're not exactly the fighters, those two are, and the fact that Hunter's been with those alien guys and, from what you've told me, killed a Tank with a single kick (Read Infection Kills for more info). I'd say no! We're more like Sam and Tucker in a sense, we'll give them the knowledge on how to beat these guys or just ideas that could work, or should I say, you give Hunter the know how while I'll probably give Danny the ideas", "Danny doesn't even know of our existence yet, unless Sam told them about us. Which I highly doubt. And what will they think of us when we tell them we know Danny's a ghost? They will know we were there or at least watching it all.", "It's easy just say, next time don't shout going ghost!", "He didn't say going ghost though.", "Oh yes he does, which surprises me since it seems like the only ones that hear him are the ghost he fights, Sam, and Tucker.", "I see what you're-" Hunter stirs in his sleep. "... talking about. We just have to make sure we are there, he has to see us before he changes so we have proof and they will believe us." Noe sighed, "I have the video camera, why don't we just hide and then take the video or at least pretend-" Hunter grumbles in his sleep, says some unintelligible words in his sleep, only "moron" can be understood "...we just walked in when he changes. Oh wait he escapes to the hallway during the fight, we need to find a way to 'discover' his secret." Tyler then thought about and said, "We'll figure out later." "Good, because I got two loudmouths to end"! The two boys turned to see Hunter with his eyes glowing stand up and grab them by their throats "What part of I need to sleep is…hard. To. Under. Stand?!" he then let them go as he fell on his back and fell asleep snoring loudly, Tyler was the first to speak "That was scary!" Noe nodded in agreement but then smiled "I have a plan", it was an hour later and Noe and Tyler were now watching TV, luckily they rented a room next Hunter so as not to disturb him, much to his delight as he sighed, "This is more like it, no morons!" as he began to sleep, enjoying every minute of it. Suddenly as Noe looked out the window, he saw some purple horse like ghost riding around, he sighed but then saw something that shocked him, he saw a familiar ghost fly by and attack the horse as he thought to himself 'I thought Danny didn't start ghost hunting until the Lunch Lady shows up?' but then he looked closer and realized that Danny was asleep while he fought the ghost 'wait a minute he sleep-hunts?! That explains why none of the ghosts attack at night.' he then looked to see if Tyler was watching but saw he was fast asleep, so he decided to turn in as well, wondering what was in store for the future. Little did they know that a certain creature was actually nearby, waiting for the chance to eliminate the unworthy opponent.

Cast [so far]:  
Tyler: A Teen at Monache High School with the reading level that most College readers only dream of.  
Noe: Friend of Tyler, has the ability to do impressions that can be useful for infiltration schemes via impersonating armed guards, etc.  
Hunter: Tyler's other half from an alternate universe as it were, has incredible strength and agility, and the ability to rip through dimensions via a gauntlet stolen from a corrupt biochemical weapons facility in his world. (Like Wulf from DP, only without the whole Esperanto thing)  
Noe's P.O.V.  
Finally, the weekend was here and me and my buddy Tyler were playing Left 4 Dead, I was Bill while Tyler (Why I do not know) was playing as Zoey. We were close to Mercy Hospital when we heard the sound of a Hunter approaching, I made sure the others weren't too far while we approached the safe house area when the shrill cry of the Hunter came into place, we turned and just as the Hunter pounced, the TV for some reason shut off. "What?!" we said in unison. As Tyler was about to check it out a flash of light appeared and in a second I saw the Hunter pounce on Tyler and he disappeared before I could even react. I looked at Tyler and saw that he was on the floor with his back to me. "Tyler!" I ran to him and before I could say anything else, what I saw shocked the hell out of me.

3rd person P.O.V.  
The person now trying to pick himself up wasn't Tyler. He had similar features but it wasn't him, this guy now wore a hood similar to the ones the Hunters wore, his hands now had old brown leather gloves, his eyes were now different, now one was red while the other was normal, where his red eye was there was also a long gash the extended from his eyebrow all the way to his left cheek, very close to the eye. Noe gasped "Tyler?" The being turned and looked at his friend and tried to speak "N-N-No...No...Noe?!" The mentioned teen gasped, the voice of his friend was in perfect sync with the one of the Hunter, he found his voice and asked "Tyler?" the being nodded but shook his head, he asked "Hunter?" it repeated it's action, it took everything Noe had not to go insane as he said "I see, you are Tyler but the Hunter, and you are the Hunter from his stories but Tyler, am I correct?" he nodded as he said, mostly as Tyler "Dude, what's happening?" he shook his head causing his friend to glare "I don't know Tyler, I don't know!" Suddenly came the sound that made them think 'How ironic'. The sound of the door opening and a familiar voice shouting "Tyler!" Tyler/Hunter gasped "No, she can't s-see…*growl*!" Noe panicked "I know, I know! What are we gonna do?" Frantically, Hunter looks around the room and beckons Noe to follow him as he approaches the flat, empty wall in Tylers room, slips out a gauntlet hidden under the sleeve of his hoodie, and literally tears a hole in the wall that briefly emits a blinding light and shows a room to of which Noe had never seen before. He grabs Noe's hand and pulls me through quickly, and as Noe looks back into the fading outline of the portal that leads back to Tyler's room, it closes with another bright flash of light.

We are greeted to a variety of sounds coming from what looked to be like internet servers. "W-we must have come out in the... server room, f-f-ollow me and I will try to explain the situation to you." We traversed a variety of staircases and took an elevator up to what looked like to be some sort of mission control. However, there were only 2 people inside surrounding a circular table. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"We can't stop here! We have to wipe them out! You know this."

"We shouldn't have to risk innocent people lives just to accomplish this goal! Besides, we have to wait for Hunter to get back with whomever he picked up on his gauntlets sensor to help us anyway!"

Hunter grunts at them to announce his presence and they step out of the shadows that had shrouded them to introduce themselves. As they examined Noe, they gave a look of concern to Hunter. But then noticed his eyes had changed, and it seemed like they had understood what had happend. However, Noe looked at them with concern as well. Hunter had forgotten to explain that in this dimension, humans were extinct due to a plague that ravaged the world. In their absence, a variety of aliens came to inhabit the planet and transformed the world into a self sustaining planet that was more machine than anything else. The creatures standing before Noe were some of the strangest creatures he had ever seen. One looked fairly reptilian, while the other resembled what would be much like a wolf in our world. Only humanoid. The reptile was actually a clone. This clone had been created by the same biochemical weapons agency that had created Hunters gauntlet. They advertised the clone as 'the perfect species'. Little did everyone know was that he was created to be the strongest being in the universe and to crush the armies of all the countries so they could assume power. However, their prolonged tampering of the DNA of the multiple creatures they had cloned resulted in it eventually gaining sentience by the 324th clone. This clone called S-324 was this very person standing in front of Noe, but was renamed 'Spark' by the person standing next to him.

This person resembled much of what a wolf would look like, except he was blue. His speech was much as if 2 people were talking at the same time. Much like how Tylers was when Hunter fused with him. NachT had originally lived in a primitive tribe on the outskirts of a town known as Bio City. Once every 20 years, as tradition, a young child was chosen to be sent to the city to become educated. NachT was the one to be chosen. His life in the city was eventful. He was ditched by the police escort at the age of 5 and grew up as a gangster. Eventually, by the age of 10, his ability to use 'Power', the life energy of all things, had saved him from more catastrophes as he could count. As well as make him one of the most wanted in the city. Eventually, however, he was caught and was forced to turn over a new leaf. He was hired by the same Biochemical Weapons agency at the age of 19 to help train their newest test subject how to fight. He did this for a very long time until one day, when it was the test subjects final challenge. He watched as they forced him to complete an impossible task. Ridiculing him for his failure, they send him to be euthanized. He had made a bond with this test subject though, and he believed that he deserved to live his life. So he was miraculously able to bust him about just seconds before they obliterated him. Once out in the real world, he was able to see the potential he had. From henceforth, he changed his name, or rather gave him his name, from S-324, Spark. And their mission was to rid the world of the superpower known as Bio-Tech. The Biological Weapons organization desperately trying to rid the world of the many species they thought were unfit for survival.

Noe raised an eyebrow "Okay, so TH...TH?!...That's short for Tyler/Hunter, why?" nothing could've prepared Noe for what happened next as Hunter took over and punched Noe in the gut for his stupidity. He rolled over in pain as the others watched with a look of confusion "Ouch, you know I could've picked worse!" Hunter snorted as Tyler stepped in and said, "Woah, how'd you do that?" But all Hunter did was just snort at the question and mutter something under his breath that Tyler gasped at "Hey, that's my friend you're talking about!" Noe just sighed and said "Sorry, how about I call you T-Hunter?" Tyler then replied, "To avoid confusion, just call... 'us', Hunter. I think it would be simpler just to use one name." Noe nodded, causing Hunter to smile, but then Spark broke the silence, "Uh, guys! We've got a problem to deal with, remember?!" Noe just facepalmed himself, causing the synced voices of Hunter to laugh, Noe gritted his teeth "Shut up!" Tyler took over for a moment and said "Hey, you walked into that one!" Noe was about to argue, but decided against it, especially since he didn't want "Hunter" Hunter to knock some sense into him again, He muttered "So much for 'Friendly Hunter'!" Tyler gasped, "He is a friendly hunter, he just gets irritated, remember you're the one who shot at him!" Noe gasped "How was I supposed to know it was him." Hunter growled foreign at Noe, which fumed him "Leave my mother out of this!" "Tyler" Hunter raised his eyebrow "You understand him?!" suddenly Spark appeared behind the two [technically three] guys and slaps them on the back of the head and shouted "ENOUGH!" Noe winced in pain while Hunter just growled. Spark then sighed, "If only I had control of this damn power!" he glared at Hunter first "First of all, sorry. To both of you. But I can't just sit here and watch this while we still have this problem going on. If you would follow me to computers, I'll show you." They walk back to the oval table, and he presses a few buttons on the side of the table and a giant screen materializes. "So, Bio Tech is beginning to get desperate. They have been using damaged pieces of my DNA to clone me, however, they aren't like me. They are as mindless as the previous clones before me. But they also aren't as strong. From what we know, Hunters gauntlet is not the only one like it. And they are using the second gauntlet to send my clones to other dimensions to root out the strongest species to include in the new clone formula to recreate me. If they are able to do this, I don't know if I'll be able to stop them. We have an army, but it won't matter if they get that data. We've called Hunter to get the two of you because he believes that somehow you two will be able to help us stop them. Noe raised an eyebrow "Us?" Hunter nodded before saying "Your friend Tyler has extended knowledge of this world, as you do of others, and I have heard about your ability to change how you speak." Noe's eyebrow went higher, "My impressions?" He nodded "Yes!" 'Something tells me this is going to end badly' thought Noe, suddenly Hunter said "I heard that!" causing Noe to flinch. "We all have telekinesis, it a perk of having the ability to use power."

Suddenly Tyler's voice came out of thin air as he said "Noe, can you hear me?" Noe looked at Hunter who was staring at the screens, 'What was that?!' "Noe, I'm in your head right now and...OH MY GOD! THEY HAVE THAT PAIRING TOO *MIND VOMITS*?!" Noe glared at his forehead 'Tyler, get out of there, stay at the Danny Phantom part of my mind!' "I AM AT THE DANNY PHANTOM PART OF YOUR MIND! OH GOD, WHO THINKS OF THIS STUFF?!" 'Lowlifes, sick mindless lowlifes!' he replied. Noe realized that Hunter, Spark, and NachT had been listening in and were watching him with confusion due to the fact that they had no idea what they were talking about. Noe then sighed "Tyler jumped from Hunter to my mind and decided to peek in places he shouldn't have!" "Sorry guys!" 'Tyler, just stay in the neutral area, at least there's nothing there!' NachT speaks for the second time since their arrival to say, "Tyler, as a general rule, since this ability is easy to abuse. Do NOT force your way into anyones inner mind. Some people have trained to be able to resist it, and it could drive you insane." Noe sighed "Well, it's driving one of us insane!" "We will teach you how to resist this as well, there is no doubt that Sparks clones will have this ability as well. If they are able to get into your mind, they could potentially erase who you are and take over your body." NachT says with some concern. Both Noe and Tyler freeze with fear, which causes a file in Noe's mind signed 'Worser things' to topple over causing Tyler to look and want to vomit again "OH MY GOD! DANNY AND…VLAD AND…TECHNUS AND…*MIND VOMITS AGAIN!*" 'Sorry Tyler, the news was mind blowing!' "WHY DO YOU READ THESE?!" 'Like it's my fault that people make these fanfics! I wonder...What?...What, no how do you think the characters would react if they knew what we were talking about or if they knew about these stories?' "They would probably either kill themselves or enter a coma," Hunter says out loud. "I would..." Noe then said "Alright, let's get back to business!"

"Gladly!" says Spark with a sigh of relief. "You guys just keep the subject going, and it's too interesting to even want to interrupt." Noe and Hunter smiled. "Anyways, we have been able to trace signs of Bio Tech in the dimension known only as TS-34, in a place called Amity Park, a place filled with spectral activity. It is on Earth much like most places we visit on these dimensional portals, and Hunter will be glad to know that it is NOT like his world." 'Nice, we get to meet you know who… Ugh, those disgusting stories are coming back to me! At least we can tell them about them and see if they enter comas! I know Vlad will, but Danny will probably either throw up or try to find a way to kill the writers. Hmm….I wonder how Jazz's gonna react? You think she'll become a basket case?!' "Please save the planet before proceeding to mess it up please, you can interact with the inhabitants as long as you think it is safe to do so without blowing your cover!" Spark says with impatience. We looked at each other and smiled "We will!" So Hunter used the gauntlet again, causing a rip through dimensions once again and then, grabbing Noe's arm, jumped inside.

Noe was the first to wake up, he looked and couldn't help but laugh, entering TS-34 [Or the DP dimension for the awesome impaired] caused them to change form to match the surrounding area, instead of Hunter glaring at him with a "Shut up" look like he thought he'd see, there was Tyler, the only difference was that he looked like a character Butch Hartman drew, Noe chuckled, "Hey, where's the big guy at?" Tyler just shrugged as he said "Look at yourself!" he pulled out his camera app and put the lens in reverse and Noe looked into it, he looked a bit like fun Danny only with brown eyes, and different colored clothing and like Tyler [shoulda added this sooner huh?] no facial blemishes. Suddenly, two rings of red light split through Tyler's body causing Hunter to appear. Noe sighed "You'd think Butch would've done something different about this" then the rings returned causing Tyler to appear again. Suddenly he hear a familiar voice say "Gotcha Fen-turd!" we looked and saw Dash shove Danny into a hole in a tree, laughing as he did so. Noe saw Tyler's eyes glow and heard Hunter's growl and placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder, causing him to calm down. He changed back into his zombie half again as Hunter said "Alright, we need to find a good place to stay, in order to blend in with the inhabitants, we need to live like them!" Noe glared at him "Look, I know you'd want nothing more than to round every single one of these clones up and end them, but hey! you need to relax, going overboard on Dash isn't gonna help!" He sighed "Alright, but we need to find a good place to stay! But first!" He then picked up a beehive from the tree nearby, shook it and tossed it at Dash, but missed and accidentally caused it to land on and surround Paulina's head, causing the Queen Bee of Casper high to run around like a drugged up Turkey. Noe sighed as he pulled Hunter down, making them duck in the bushes and caused Hunter to change back, luckily he did it quick enough because a voice came from behind them "Woah, did you do that?" They turned and saw a familiar person, she was about Tyler's height which is about 5' 11', wore a black shirt with a purple on it's side oval in the center, and wore a black skirt with green plaiding on it and wore black and grey boots, they both thought the same thing 'Sam Manson!' Noe smiled "Yeah, he did!" Tyler glared at Noe as Sam smiled "Nice, about time that witch got what she deserved, I'm Sam, and you are?" Tyler smiled and said "I'm Tyler and this is Noe!" Noe waved at her "Hey." She smiled "So are you two new around here?" Tyler nodded "Yeah we just got here from California" ,"Woah, from California?", "Yeah!", "Nice! So are you two going to attend Casper High?" Before Tyler could say anything, Hunter took over and said in Tyler's voice "We're just gonna have to wait and see!" She smiled and said, "Well, I gotta go help my friend get out of that tree over there, see ya guys." We waved as Hunter grabbed Noe, changed into his form and using the gauntlet, teleported them behind the Nasty Burger.

Noe looked around, "Woah, how about a warning next time?" Then he smacked Noe on the back of the head "Ow, again?" he sighed "Remember what Spark said? 'Don't blow your cover.'?" Noe sighed, "Yes, yes I know! But hey, I'm not the one who decided to play 'toss the beehive at the princess' now am I?" He smirked as he said, "Hey, you know what she's like, she'd probably make a nice match for this Nick guy I've heard about from Tyler! Both are equally stubborn and both hate getting their clothes dirty!" He suddenly sent Noe a mental image of them both shouting at someone because they got mud/Zombie guts on their shirts. Noe chuckled and says, "Makes sense." Suddenly he heard another voice ring out "Guys, my dad called, he says that the Portal is ready to activate and he wants us all to be there so we can be the first witnesses to his 'genius'." We looked from the corner and saw Sam, Tucker and Danny running in the direction of Danny's home. Hunter smiled as he picked up Noe and used the gauntlet to get them there first, luckily he was smart enough to teleport them upstairs because everyone else was in the basement (Save for Danny and his friends) Noe then raised an eyebrow "How are we gonna get down there without blowing our cover?" Tyler jumped into Noe's mind again and said "Why do think I chose a Hunter as my alternate self?" then while covering Noe's mouth in case he decided to speak, Hunter then, using incredible stealth, sneaked into a basement corner. Luckily, some boxes covered their shadows and their bodies as Hunter silently gave Noe the 'be quiet' signal as they watched the scene before them. It wasn't a minute later when Danny and his friends arrived, "Danny, put this on! Just in case anything goes wrong-", "Which it won't, I made sure nothing would gone wrong, right Maddie?" Jack said interrupting Maddie's warning, getting a glare from his wife. Danny smiled, "I can't believe you actually made a portal to the Ghost Zone." Jack smiled, "You betcha Danny, and now stand back and watch the brilliance of Jack Fenton!" Then, he plugged in the device, only to receive some shots of electricity and nothing else, luckily Tyler figured out that he could control the body's actions to make sure that Noe didn't snicker out of amusement. Jack then grumbled "Dang it, I was confident it would work!" he sighed in defeat, Maddie put a shoulder on his arm as she said, "Don't worry Jack, maybe something wasn't working right." Jazz then decided to distract him "Maybe eating some fudge will help.'To think I never thought I'd say that'" thinking the last part she hoped it would cheer him up, it did, Jack stood up and said, "Excellent idea Jazzypants!" he ran to the fridge, Maddie and Jazz following behind, Maddie whispering something about doubting that the Portal was going to work in Danny's ear. It wasn't a moment later that Sam spoke up "Hey Danny mind if I take a picture?" He then said, "Sure, want me to put this on?" he said remembering the fact he forgot to put on the suit, she smiled, "No, just hold on to it. Smile!" They watched Danny's expression as Sam took the picture of the portal as Hunter held tight to Noe's mouth and Danny said "There, I showed you the portal, can we get outta here now, my parents can be back here any minute, besides they say it doesn't work anyway." Sam ignoring the last part said "Come on Danny, a ghost zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!" Danny smiled as he went closer, "You know what, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, supercool things exist on the other side of that portal!" he then began to put on the suit as Sam glared in frustration, "Hang on!" She then walked up to Danny and took the Jack Fenton logo off his suit, "You can't go walking around with that on your chest!" They then watched as Danny went inside, unfortunately Noe couldn't see Danny go in, but knew what was happening as he heard Danny's ear-piercing scream pierce the walls of the lab. "Kinda sad when it's up close huh?" he whispered to Hunter only to see that he wasn't there anymore, "Hunter?" suddenly he saw that Hunter was crawling up behind him "Where were you?" he whispered in anger as Tyler went into Noe's mind again and said "We needed to make sure that Danny's family didn't see Danny's ghost half come out yet, remember how they meet Danny Phantom in the first episode?" Noe nodded as Danny came out of the Portal as Danny Phantom and fell on the floor and was unconscious for a while.

When Danny got up he asked "Sam, what happened?" She couldn't speak neither could Tucker as he said "Guys? Seriously, what the heck is going on?!" Danny then got up and looked in in the mirror, and gasped at what he saw, his hazmat suit was now inverted in color, his raven black hair was now snow white, his robins egg blue eyes were now glowing and they were a toxic green color. Suddenly he did something that would've made Noe laugh had Tyler not stepped in, Danny jumped back and screamed, "DAAAAAAGH! GHOST!" Sam ran to her friend "Calm down Danny, what if your parents hear you?" Hunter smirked as Danny then panicked more "I can't let them see me, if they do they'll….they'll" Tears began to fall from his eyes, "What a baby." Hunter whispers. Noe glared at him "You know, if Zoey and the others were even half the psychos Jack and Maddie are when it came to ghosts, or zombies in your case, they'd would've done worse than kill you." causing Hunter's eyes to widen, Noe could only begin to imagine what Danny thought his parents would do to him if they found out he was a ghost. Suddenly someone's voice came into play "Danny?" Danny's eyes widened "Oh no, Jazz! I can't let her see me!" Suddenly in some fate of luck the familiar rings appeared and Danny Phantom turned back into Danny Fenton causing all of them to sigh in relief, and at that moment, Jazz walked in, "Are you okay, I heard you scream!" He nodded, "There was an accident with the portal but I'm alright Jazz, don't worry!" She smiled with relief as she walked back up stairs.  
As soon as Danny and his friends were gone, Hunter grabbed Noe, and teleported both of them out of the building. "We need to lay low and wait for the clone to show itself. I sent us forward to a point where the clone may take a while to arrive. So while we wait we should get used to this world so we will be ready to fight. Maybe we could rent an apartment?" Noe smiled "Good idea but this world is sort of like mine and Tylers anyway, just with ghosts. So the whole getting use to it part isn't neccess-Ow! What was that for?!" Noe asked as Hunter smack his head "You do know that I've only lived in apocalyptic worlds right?!" Noe then sighed "Oh right! ...Well how are we going to pay for an apartment?", "Get a job for one, if we won't be able to get that good of jobs. We will have to live in a low class apartment to be able to afford it. If you could somehow find a well-paying job we could live in more luxury while we are here." Noe then looked "Hey, what's that?" They looked and saw an object on the road Hunter then walked up it and said "It's a wallet...this is our lucky day, it's Valerie's Wallet!" Noe then raised an eyebrow "How is that lucky?" Tyler then went back into Noe's mind and said "Remember? She's rich during the beginning of the first season!" Noe facepalmed again as he muttered "How could I have forgotten that?!" then they looked inside and grinned, there was $1500 in twenties in her wallet and a picture of her and Star inside, as well as a variety of different credit cards. Noe smirked "Still need a job?" Tyler this time decided to take over Hunter and smack Noe in the head, muttering "Shut up." as they went to a motel not to far from there, luckily, they picked a nice room and the rent was cheap, $25 a week.

Noe smiled "So what do we do in our spare time?" Hunter sighed "I don't know, read a book, go explore, spy on Danny, I don't know and I don't care, just be quiet, I'm not used to hanging around people these days and ripping through dimensions tires me out and I need to rest!" he then growled like an angry lion as he began to sleep, Noe sighed 'Jeez, I haven't seen this much tension in one room since my uncle's "Have fun living in Utah" party.' Tyler then went back into Noe's mind and said "Don't judge him too bad, he's just going through some tough moments, especially since he hasn't seen Zoey or his partner in years and is worried about them." Noe then smirked 'So there really is some humanity in him.' "HEY! He's not savage like the others, jeez Noe, you're acting like Quinton!" Noe glared upward 'You asked for it!' he then intentionally remembered most of the lowlife fanfics as he heard Tyler mentally throw up again! Noe smiled 'I guess this is a good way to pass the time!' Suddenly his arm went up and he for some reason slapped himself in the face 'What the!' "Don' . .again!" Tyler said in short breaths, still trying not to throw up, "Seeing as though you can make me do things like this, then fine." Suddenly he heard something, he turned and put his ear to the wall, it sounded like someone arguing. Unfortunately Hunter was woken up and growled at Noe and gave him a glare that sent chills down his spine, causing a file named: Impressions to spill on Tyler causing various versions of Noe, each with a different voice, to fall all over the place "Oh my God, they're everywhere!" "(A La Shere Khan from "The Jungle Book") Indeed" "AHH! Leave me alone Bill Clinton!" "(A La Bill Clinton) Heh heh, you know you wanna laugh!" "NO! I don't want a popsicle Herbert!" "(A La Herbert from "Family Guy" ) Don't leave me hanging now!" "Which one are you?" "(A La The Box Ghost from "Danny Phantom") I AM THE BOX GHOST!" "NOE HELP ME!" Noe just laughed at Tyler's misery, 'If only Penelope Spectra could see this' he thought to himself while laughing, that is until Hunter spoke up "The next person to make a noise dies!" Hunter then proceeds to tear Tyler out of Noe's body. "Same goes for you Tyler, I will kill you if you wake me up!" Causing Noe, Tyler, and all of the other Noe's now inside both Tyler and Noe's mind to shut up! Suddenly the sound of a bat hitting something ran through the room as Hunter got up and then walked into the next room as the others listened in "Hey, what are you...hey let me go you stupid...NO NO NOOOOAAAAUAUGHGHH!" they winced as they listened to the sound of Hunter's carnage. When the noise died down, Hunter slammed the door open, he had blood all over his clothes and on his face, and he fell on the floor. He quickly got up and awkwardly said, "We need to find a new apartment..." It was an hour later when they went to a hotel near the school, it was a little more expensive, by that I mean $70 a week, but the rooms were soundproof which made Hunter smile and made Tyler and Noe sweat in fear. Noe laid on the bed watching Hunter sleep, his snores sounding like growls and roars, and Tyler retreated his self from Noe's body and began playing on his iPad, using headphones so Hunter wouldn't kill him. Tyler whispers, "Do you think we will be able to defeat this clone by ourselves? I'm not much of a fighter, Hunter seems like the only likely candidate of even standing a chance besides Danny.", "Considering the fact that we're not exactly the fighters, those two are, and the fact that Hunter's been with those alien guys and, from what you've told me, killed a Tank with a single kick (Read Infection Kills for more info). I'd say no! We're more like Sam and Tucker in a sense, we'll give them the knowledge on how to beat these guys or just ideas that could work, or should I say, you give Hunter the know how while I'll probably give Danny the ideas", "Danny doesn't even know of our existence yet, unless Sam told them about us. Which I highly doubt. And what will they think of us when we tell them we know Danny's a ghost? They will know we were there or at least watching it all.", "It's easy just say, next time don't shout going ghost!", "He didn't say going ghost though.", "Oh yes he does, which surprises me since it seems like the only ones that hear him are the ghost he fights, Sam, and Tucker.", "I see what you're-" Hunter stirs in his sleep. "... talking about. We just have to make sure we are there, he has to see us before he changes so we have proof and they will believe us." Noe sighed, "I have the video camera, why don't we just hide and then take the video or at least pretend-" Hunter grumbles in his sleep, says some unintelligible words in his sleep, only "moron" can be understood "...we just walked in when he changes. Oh wait he escapes to the hallway during the fight, we need to find a way to 'discover' his secret." Tyler then thought about and said, "We'll figure out later." "Good, because I got two loudmouths to end"! The two boys turned to see Hunter with his eyes glowing stand up and grab them by their throats "What part of I need to sleep is…hard. To. Under. Stand?!" he then let them go as he fell on his back and fell asleep snoring loudly, Tyler was the first to speak "That was scary!" Noe nodded in agreement but then smiled "I have a plan", it was an hour later and Noe and Tyler were now watching TV, luckily they rented a room next Hunter so as not to disturb him, much to his delight as he sighed, "This is more like it, no morons!" as he began to sleep, enjoying every minute of it. Suddenly as Noe looked out the window, he saw some purple horse like ghost riding around, he sighed but then saw something that shocked him, he saw a familiar ghost fly by and attack the horse as he thought to himself 'I thought Danny didn't start ghost hunting until the Lunch Lady shows up?' but then he looked closer and realized that Danny was asleep while he fought the ghost 'wait a minute he sleep-hunts?! That explains why none of the ghosts attack at night.' he then looked to see if Tyler was watching but saw he was fast asleep, so he decided to turn in as well, wondering what was in store for the future. Little did they know that a certain creature was actually nearby, waiting for the chance to eliminate the unworthy opponent.


	2. The Cats Out of The Bag

Dimensional Unity - Chapter 2

_**The Threat is Apparent**_

One month later...

Tyler and Noe watched as Jack stepped up to the other three kids in front of them kids "So Danny, you and your little friends wanna hunt ghosts." Danny smiled as he said, "Uh actually dad, I wanna be an astronaut." Sam sighed, "Sorry Mr. Fenton, I was into ghost but they're so mainstream now, they're like cell phones." Noe smirked as he telepathically [he learned this from Tyler] said to his friend "And iPads!" Tyler just huffed as his answer as Tucker made his "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal!" Jack's smile didn't fade "Well if you do wanna hunt ghosts, there are a few things you'll need to learn." We watched as Danny's ghost sense went off and the portal opened up making Danny sweat, "Oh no, this isn't good!" he said as two Ecto-Pusses came out of the portal and attack Sam and Tucker, I sighed seeing that Jack wasn't paying attention as he said, "True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do I'll be prepared and so will you whether you wanna be or not!" Danny changed into Phantom and began to fight the ghosts knocking Sam and Tucker back into their chairs, Jack not even hearing any of this continued, "It all starts with your equipment. Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos! It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos...a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it". we watched as Danny kicked the two octopus ghosts back into the portal and turned back into Danny Fenton, Noe glared at Tyler "My guess is that, if it were Hunter those two would've been dead." Tyler nodded in agreement and said, "They wouldn't even know what hit em'." Noe shivered at the thought of Hunters carnage as Jack continued "...and this, this is the Fenton portal! It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not and someday (He knicks at it with his fingers) I'll figure out how that works too. So, who's ready to hunt some ghosts?" Sam and Tucker watched in fear as Danny clutched the back of Sam's chair and began to pant like he just ran a mile, Hunter's voice rang through thier minds "Hmph, amatuer!" They both closed their eyes as they saw Hunter glaring at them. He said "Relax guys, I slept!" they both sighed in relief as Jack said, "You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just keep on speaking." Not wanting to die of boredom (again) Hunter quickly jumped out of Tyler, grabbed us and used the gauntlet to teleport us back to our apartment (The one we own, not hunters) not knowing that the noise he made alerted Danny, Tucker, and Sam. But the moment they turned to see what was happening, the portal was gone. Sam was first to speak, "Did you hear that guys?" Danny and Tucker nodded in agreement as Jack continued to ramble on about his childhood. When we got back Hunter grinned, "I'm impressed, you guys were so close but the others didn't even notice. Well done you two..." He then went back to his room as the two boys looked at each other before laughing their heads off, "Oh man, to think, Jack really had no idea!" Noe said between breaths, Tyler nodded "Yeah but did you see Tucker and Sam's faces?" Noe nodded as he pulled out his MP3 and then gasped "Hey! Dude, look at this!" he then looked and saw the list of videos "What am I supposed to look at?" Noe then facepalmed himself again, "Dude I had all the episodes of DP on here, and Mystery Meat is gone!" Tyler looked at it and said, "Oh, so maybe you deleted it." Noe shook his head "I don't think so,I would've remembered deleting it." All the while the boys were arguing about this problem, Hunter who was taking a shower hissed "It's around here somewhere! I can feel it!" Suddenly he sensed where it was, he then grabbed the gauntlet and teleported to the boys, who were now scarred, "Dude, put on some underwear or something, jeez where's the FCC when you need them?!" Noe moaned in disgust as Hunter smacked him as he summoned two rings of red light and his clothes came back to him, Tyler gasped, "How'd you do that?!" Hunter smiled, "Neat trick huh? Learned it while you two were spying on Danny!" They both smiled at Hunter as Noe then asked, "What's wrong?" he saw the concerned look on his face when he smacked him. Hunter sighed, "I sensed something wrong. I sensed a level of power almost equal to that of Sparks around you, I wanted to make sure you were both... alive." Noe smiled, "Aw, that's so sweet!" Noe then hugged Hunter only to get choked, "Do that again, and you'll be joining that guy I killed back at the other hotel!" Noe nodded in fear as Hunter let go, dusting himself off. "So what's happening with the group so far? Have I missed anything?", "We were just talking about how... when we get to a certain episode of Danny Phantom, the corresponding episode disappears from Noe's MP3, with this information we don't need to know how many days pass between episodes because we will just have to see if an episode is missing! And since Noe here has seen every episode quite a few times... (glances an Noe quickly) we just have to check if the episode is there or not and we will be able to find Danny if the clone finds him!" Hunter smiled, "Good, (He then glares at the window) he's around here somewhere, look!" Noe and Tyler looked out the window and gasped in unison, "The clone!" and there he was as he began to run in a animalic fashion towards the school. Hunter growled as he overshadowed Tyler, grabbed Noe and used the gauntlet to teleport them outside. Right in front of the clone.

"Are you crazy?!" Tyler yelled as the clone immediately went for Hunter because he had a gauntlet. "No." Hunter said calmly as he held out his hand and said, "Stop."

The clone froze in his place. Hunter held his gaze on him. "What did you do?" Noe said. Hunter chuckled as he said, "I'm using my power to freeze his muscles, I have to keep eye contact and stay as still as he is for it to persist though. If I move, he is able to move for the same amount of time as I did." The two boys looked at each other as Noe said, "If it wasn't for the fact that our lives were at stake, this would be the most epic moment of my life.", "If you want to take a picture, go ahead, just make sure whatever you have doesn't have a flash. The flash would blind me and give him just enough time in his control to be able to close his eyes." Hunter shouted as Noe ran and took the photo with his MP3 at various angles. Luckily, there wasn't a flash, but he could tell that the creature was doing everything in his power to escape, Noe smirked at it "I know I'm ripping off Desiree but, Give it up! You can't do anything unless I wish it! I mean 'we' but you get the point!", "I wasn't even sure this would work to be honest. I just was riding on a hope that our eyes would meet once I teleported in out of nowhere. This technique is very dangerous to do.", "Well as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures! Just keep looking at him!", "Well of course I'm going to keep looking at him! But there are two other things I can do right now. If I say a few words and use my power right now. I could attempt to destroy him right here. But it won't work if he's stronger than me. And if it fails, this state he is in right now will end. However, I could also send him far away until the time comes when Danny joins the group and then we could try to destroy him with a group effort.", "I don't want to see you get killed, so I'd say we take him down together, with Danny by our side, we'd have a much better chance.", "Okay, but, I have to tell you something. Spark has the natural ability to harness Power to obtain a superspeed like state. So unless I drain all of my power on him to do this. It will only take a few hours for him to get back here. But, if I do use all of my power I can send him far away enough so that it will take a little longer. But I won't be of much use when we DO have to fight him if I can't find some way to recharge my power.", Noe sighed then said, "Do it, if you don't then at the state you're in, when he does come back he'll end you, especially since he knows of your little eye trick!", "Okay..." Hunter closes his eyes and lines on his face that were previously invisible start to glow an intense red color. Tyler quickly whispers to Noe, "That's his special power markings he received when he went to Sparks world, once the ritual is finished the markings disappear unless he uses an extremely high level of power. Then they remain until he can finish recharging again." Hunter says a few inaudible words. And in a flash of light, the clone becomes reanimated again and just as he is about to end Hunter. He is teleported far away, when he is able to see he realizes he's in the tundra when a voice goes off behind him "Will you be my friend?" Back at Amity Park Hunter turns around and tries to speak, but then collapses.

It takes a few hours for Hunter to awaken. For a while, Noe thought he might have died. However, Hunter does eventually awaken. He is very visibly weak. And he drags himself over to a nearby lawn and his markings begin to glow as all the plants and a few insects around him wilt and die. Hunter sighs as he gets up very slowly. Visibly shaking. And looks at Tyler and Noe. "I'm... okay... I think.", "What did you just do?" Tyler asks. "I drew the power out of the plants and insects. Remember, power is the life force of a person. I used up almost all of my life force to teleport him away. I had to take the life force from the plants so I could continue living. Usually, it's a last resort kind of thing. But if I die there is no way we will be able to defeat the clone.", "I'm just surprised nobody even saw that." Noe says with surprise. "If they did and tell anyone about it, they are most likely going to an insane asylum." Hunter says with a small, weak sounding laugh at the end. "You are exhausted Hunter" Tyler says. "you should really get some rest. You deserve it!", "Not yet!" Hunter says. "First, I realize I am going to have to show you something."

Hunter pays a cab to take them to an empty field. They walk a while until they are alone in the wilderness and Hunter sets up a fallen tree as a target. He faces Tyler and Noe and says, "Now, utilizing power is a very dangerous feat. However, if you are able to physically control your own lifeforce, you can do almost anything. Now, I do realize that one of you (he looks at Noe) will not be able to use power to the proficiency of the other. That is because Tyler is linked to my body as I am to him. When I joined bodies with him he received a 'copy' of the tribal markings I received." Tyler and Noe look at each other with surprise on their faces. "So, you're going to teach us how to use power?" Noe says. "Yes, but use emphasis on 'try' I'm not sure how well you two will adjust. I took me a few days to get used to using my own life force as a weapon. But, I can teach you the basics." Hunter comes up, and touches Noe on the chest. "Lorouco ieal ryuho helso!" An white light comes out of Noe's chest and Hunter manipulates it with his hand. "Nui chyuc ryuho helso vo onkequoloja vi cho quyura eh cho acol!" Hunter yells this and then thrusts the light back into Noe's chest. Noe's eyes flash white and then they return to normal.  
"Whoa..." Noe says in disbelief. Hunter faces Tyler and says the same words "Lorouco ieal ryuho helso!" and he pulls a very dark blue light out. Once again, he yells, "Nui chyuc ryuho helso vo onkequoloja vi cho quyura eh cho acol!" and thrusts the light back into Tyler as well. Tyler's eyes glow purple. A sign that he had both Hunters Red power inside him as well as his Blue power.

"How did you even do that?" Noe says with surprise still painted on his face. "I used the native language of NachT's people to perform a ritual that would unlock your hidden potential. You can use power now, but not as effectively as me until you get your markings. "Well, I kind of already knew that. I was asking what you said.", "Oh! Well, the first part. I said 'Lorouco ieal ryuho helso' which means 'Release your life force'. And then the second part I said, 'Nui chyuc ryuho helso vo onkequoloja vi cho quyura eh cho acol' which means 'May this life force be empowered by the will of the user'."

"That's all it takes?" Noe says with disbelief.

"Sure is." says Hunter. "However now I have to teach you how to use it. So, for starters, I'll show you how to shoot a small bolt of energy out of your hand." Hunter faces the fallen tree, raises his hand. And a bolt of red lightning bursts from his hand and hits the tree. Sending splinters flying. "See? Simple! All you have to do is raise your hand in the direction you want to fire. Think about something that makes you really happy. And, visualize what the power I showed you looks like. Then you will fire a bolt of your life force. Noe steps up, very eager to try this newfound power. He raises his hand and thinks. And after a few delayed second, a bolt of energy is fired from his hand. However, this white bolt seemed much weaker than Hunters. And it traveled much slower. "Very good Noe, now just go sit down and rest. You will recover in a moment." Noe stumbles a little but finds a nice place to sit down as he watches Tyler's attempt. "You can do it Tyler!" Noe yells from afar. Tyler steps up, and puts his hand out. He closes his eyes, and then a pure, sustained beam of his life force bursted from his hand. He gasps as his life force is very quickly drained. "Tyler stop it! Stop it right now!" Hunter yells as he runs up and tackles Tyler in order to stop him from continuing to fire the beam. Noe runs to check on Tyler, and gets a very concerned look on his face as he sees Tyler struggling to keep his body under control. He is convulsing as he tries to get up. "Oh no, I know what's happening." Hunter says in a loud whisper. "What is it Hunter?" Noe says.

Hunter looks down and then up at Noe. He sighs and says. "I was taken from my home right after I saw some strange creature kill my partner. They locked me in chains that could float and suspended me in the air to examine my mutations. Once they realized they could talk to me, they struck a bargain. More like 'blackmail'. Their request was that if I kill Spark. They would bring my partner back to life." Tears form in Hunter's eyes as he remembers his partner. "I agreed to these terms. And I almost DID kill Spark. I called them before I had actually finished the job but thought I had. And all they said was, "Thank your for your cooperation. Have fun with your lonely life." I crushed the communicator right then and there. And then Spark was able to get me on the ground and he said, "You aren't a bad guy, join us. And we will take out Bio-Tech together." I agreed to only one term. That they would bring my partner to life again. We took out Bio-Tech's major headquarters on Earth. However, the explosion that ensured costed Spark his left leg and me... my left arm." Hunter lifted his sleeve to show a metal arm. "The hand is still mine. But the arm is robotic. All the way to the Shoulder." Noe looks stunned as he notices the arm for the first time. He wipes tears from his eyes and continues. "Spark and NachT were able to revive my partner through the cloning process and they were able to give her all of her memories unaltered and sent her back home. I only was able to see her when she was in stasis. After that. Bio-Tech was able to catch and imprison me. They injected me with a poison that would allow them to control me. It affected my very life force. I was able to fight it off. To cleanse my life force of enough of the poison to stop its effects. But Tyler's life force isn't strong enough yet. Me igniting the spark of his own life force caused the leftover poison in me to take its toll on him. And since there is nobody controlling me anymore. Now it just something that's poisoning the body's muscles. Causing them to not work anymore."

Noe looks at Tyler with a very worried expression on his face, "What can we do to help him?", "Nothing, it should wear off by tomorrow. The muscles tensing up in his arm released that giant beam of energy. Once his life force regenerates with sleep, the poison will be too weak to affect him anymore."

Tyler awakens in pain. But he could not recall what had happened the previous day after Hunter released the power hidden within him. His vision clouded over and then there was, well, nothing. He looks around to find that he was alone. And, that the sun was quite high in the sky. He figured that Noe and Hunter had gone off to do something while he was resting. He got up, got dressed and went next door to Hunters room. He knocked on the door and ,exactly one minute later, the door creaked open slowly and Hunters face popped out. He looked absolutely dead. And even more dead than usual Tyler realized. His grey skin was slightly whiter. And he had very thick, grey lines under his eyes. Hunter said in a very tired voice, "What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to rest?", Tyler quickly apologizes for disturbing him and says, "Have you seen Noe?" Hunter smiles a bit and says. "Check where I took you yesterday, here, take my gauntlet. Just think about where you want to go and you will be able to teleport there using power." Tyler slides on the gauntlet and gasps as the cold metal expands and contracts in certain places to fit his hand perfectly. "It's hextech metal. It's more advanced then anything you will ever hold. Be careful with it, please." Tyler nodded and thought about being teleported to the place he was at yesterday. And, without realizing it, he was there.

Tyler looked around and saw a variety of scorch marks everywhere. And very quickly he could see why.

*Boom!*

Tyler quickly ducks as a bolt of white energy goes right by him. He looks in the direction it came from with an angry expression and yells, "What are you trying to do Noe? De-head me?!", Tyler could hear Noe yell "Sorry!" From very far away. And Tyler thinks about going over there and shooting a few shots at him. Hunters gauntlet responds and teleports him right in front of Noe. "Whoa!" Noe says with alarm. "Don't do that again or I'll shoot you with energy!", "Geez, okay! It was an accident! Man, when you're tired you sound just like Hunter!" To prove Noes point, Tyler lightly slugs him on the shoulder and says, "How long have you been here?", "All morning" Noe replies "I've been trying to master this move." Noe shoots another bolt of energy at the target painted on the tree but it veers off-course. "You try Tyler, now that you're all better now." Tyler grins and takes the place of Noe. Noe watches in interest as Tyler gathers a ball of blue energy on his palm. Noe suddenly realized that Tyler could probably do anything he wanted with his extended knowledge of how power worked. The blue ball of pure energy grew about the size of Noe's head before Hunter throws it like a curveball at the painted target. The ball of energy goes off target, but, Tyler keeps his hand pointed in the direction the energy is going. And the ball hits the target dead-on. The accumulated energy gathered into the ball created a small explosion of blue and the tree snapped in half like a twig as well as the two trees behind that.

"H-how did you do that?" Noe asks in amazement.

"I wanted the energy to gather in that fashion and to explode in that way, so it did it." Tyler says in a flat tone.

"You seem as strong as Hunter!"

"No, I'm not THAT good yet. But I'll get there soon enough, same with you. You'll just need more hard work. Come on, let's get back to town. We have to make sure the clone doesn't come back very soon." Noe nods and grabs Tylers arm as they teleport away.

They appear with a small boom in Hunters room. Hunter, not expecting this, literally flies off the bed and hits the ceiling. While Tyler and Noe both laugh their faces off, Hunter gets up and says, "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Tyler and Noe run out of the room with Hunter hot on their heels. They laugh the entire time while Hunter just makes typical Hunter shrieks as he chases them. Once they start getting to more populated parts of the town, Hunter finally stops and leans against a wall, panting. Tyler turns around and goes to him and says, "You done?" Hunter lifts his finger as if to say something. But he is breathing too hard to get any words out, so he lets his hand drop and just shakes his head slowly. Tyler hands the hextech gauntlet back to Hunter and he slides it on over his left arm. "That thing is really cool, by the way." Tyler says. "I... know... It is..." Hunter manages to say in between breaths. He then smirked as he grabbed the boys and began to choke them, he stopped after 2 minutes and said "If you do that again, I will kill you!" Noe and Tyler glared at each other with fear in their eyes suddenly a large wind picked up and all the meat of the area flew out of various places including Hunter's pockets, to which Noe replied, "Really dude?" Hunter just snorted as the meat began to go towards the school, Noe then grabbed the gauntlet and placed it in Tyler's hand, "Tyler, get Hunter back home, I'll go and see if I can help Danny.", "But Noe-", "Just do it, I may not be as strong as you two but Hunter's still tired, plus he took some of the poison out of your body while you were out, so if he dies then you'll be joining him and I'm not gonna let my friends ('Or should I say my friend and my angry mentor') die, now GO!" Tyler then grabbed Hunter and teleported back home as Noe ran to Casper high.  
Upon getting there he saw Danny going against the meat monsters the lunch lady ghost made, Danny was holding out until one of them grabbed on and began to overwhelm Danny, Noe fired a shot of white energy that came out like a miniature version of Vegeta's big bang attack and shoved the monster off of Danny and cooked it, Danny turned and saw Noe and said, "Thanks!" as he and Noe began to fight the monsters, Noe smiled as he punched one of the creatures, 'Phew, good thing Hunter made that practice clone for me to fight with or I'd be dead meat, haha that's a good one!' suddenly the monsters all gathered around each other and made two giant meat monsters which began to attack Danny and Noe, Noe dodged every attack, that is until a bright light distracted him and Tyler stepped out only to see his friend get slammed into a tree Tyler then focus his energy and created his own attack that looked like a giant blue fireball and blasted the first monster that was fighting Danny at the legs causing it to fall and collide with the other meat monster, unfortunately the power he put into that move was too much as his heart throbbed in pain and he fell on his hands and knees sweating and panting as Noe got up to see his friend in pain and he ran up to him and said, "Tyler, are you okay?" Tyler looked at him, but not wanting to worry his friend smiled and said, "Yeah, I just put too much power into that move!", "You idiot don't you know what will happen if you use too much power!" he then began to fight the meat creature that now turned itself into two meat look-a-likes of Danny and Noe and Noe was holding them off as Danny grabbed Tyler and while placing him on a nearby tree asked, "You okay?", Tyler smiled, "Yeah!" Danny then asked, "Who are you anyway?" He then coughed up some blood and said, "I'm Tyler, and my friend down there is Noe!", "Speaking of which!" Danny said as he flew down and slammed meat Danny to the wall and began to beat the daylights out of it, what Danny didn't see was that a piece of the meat was sneaking up to Noe and was about to kill him when Tyler, seeing this, used his remaining power to teleport and take the blow instead falling to the floor with a thud. When Noe saw this he felt many emotions; hatred, despair, rage as tears formed in his eyes, as he thought, 'Why Tyler? why did you do that?! You didn't have to die!' He looked up and saw that the meat monster fused back into one and was attacking Danny, and it then grabbed Danny and punched him, knocking him into the tree, if anyone was around they would've seen the black aura surround Noe as he roared "No...No!" he then went into a familiar stance and screamed "NOOOOOOO!" he then fired what looked like a black and red energy blast at the monster incinerating it until only a wounded Lunch Lady remained he then used his power to teleport to Danny and grabbed the thermos he then teleported back and said in a dark tone that would make Hunter proud, "So, you don't like it when people change the menu, huh? Well, I'm changing the menu, PERMANENTLY!" he then used his own power to charge up the thermos and sucked up the Lunch Lady.

Before anything else could happen, Noe's aura went back to white and he fell on his hands and knees panting, "What...the hell...was that?!" Suddenly two people Noe expected to showed up, he then sighed, 'Oh hell!' he thought as Sam and Tucker stood there dumbfounded as Noe smirked and said, "Hey Sam, it's nice to see you again!" Tucker glared at Sam, then back at Noe before saying, "Okay, who are you, how do you know Sam and what was that?!" Sam then added, "More importantly where's Danny?!" Noe pointed toward the tree, which Danny fell off of and was in Fenton form, "To answer your questions, I'm Noe, Me and my dead friend over there Tyler met Sam a while back at the park, and a friend of Tyler's taught us how to use natural power and in blind rage I used it to end that ghost because of what she did to my friend" Noe answered with a mixture of sadness and rage in his voice, Sam gave him a sad look and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." he just sighed but then Tyler's body began to stir, 'He's alive! But barely, I have to get him out of here now!' Noe then ran to Tyler, grabbed him and said, "We'll talk later!" as he grabbed Tyler's hand, removed the gauntlet and used the gauntlet to teleport them to Hunter who surprised by the noise was about to kill them but when he saw Tyler he got up and grabbed Tyler, shaking him roaring, "Tyler! Tyler get up!" tears began to form in his eyes, "Noe, what happened?!", "Tyler came to the fight and used too much of his power to protect me and Danny!" Hunter then grabbed Noe and pinned him to the wall, "Why didn't you stop him?! You knew what would've happened!" Noe then said, "I did, I warned him twice but then he used his power to take a blow that was meant for me, he's still alive thought but barely!" Hunter then let go of Noe and putting a hand on Tyler's chest yelled, "Cuslyuhyuso ni ryuho helso geh four ni echol furh!" and within moments Tyler was fully healed, he got up and the first thing that happened was Noe punched him in the gut, "Don't you ever do that again Tyler, you're one of the only real friends I have and I'm not gonna lose you! Besides; Hunter, your mother, your friends back at Monache, and anyone else you know would kill me if you died, what the hell am I supposed to tell them huh?!" Noe roared with tears, relief and anger in his eyes, Tyler said in pain, "Good to see you too." Hunter then said, "How did you survive?" Tyler then said, "I didn't, I was in heaven for a minute after I took the attack"

Flashback:  
Tyler got up, groaning from the pain as he looked around.  
Tyler: Oh, where am I?  
?: You're in heaven of course!  
Tyler tuned to see a man he never saw before, this man looked like an in his late 20's version of Noe but leaner and had more muscle, he had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a red shirt, black jeans and brown shoes. He smiled  
?: Welcome to Heaven Tyler!  
Tyler: Who are you?  
?: My name is not important, what is though is that we need to send you back to Amity Park.  
Tyler: But how, I died!  
?: Yeah you did, but that doesn't mean you can't go back. Have you ever seen those videos on youtube of People claiming they went to heaven or to hell.?  
Tyler: Yeah  
?: They actually have seen heaven or hell, sometimes the big guy sends a warning or a congrats based on how you're living. If you're evil at heart then he sends you a sample of what awaits you in hell, if you do good then he sends you a sample of heaven as a way of saying "Keep going, you'll be there eventually" This is the real heaven but he says we need to send you back, especially since there's something you still need to accomplish.  
Tyler: What's that?  
?: I'm forbidden to reveal it, but now it's time to send you back!  
He then pushed a button that said "Send back" as Tyler slowly began to go down getting sucked up into the floor  
?: By the way, you tell Noe I said hi, and that we'll meet eventually!  
End of Flashback.

Noe glared at his friend, "So he told you to tell me hi?" Tyler nodded, "So who was he?", "I don't know, but he did look like an older version of you." Noe then thought about it, he almost had it when Hunter said, "So what happened? All I saw was a flash of light and then that monster's presence disappeared." Noe sighed, "When Tyler died, I went into some blind rage and then unleashed all my power into one blast." Hunter then thought about it and said, "If you had used all of your power that blast would have been much smaller, and you would be dead. When you get angry, your power becomes its opposite color. Since yours is white. It would have been completely black as night. But, there was red as well, so someone or something helped you do that." Noe then said, "I guess it was also the feeling of loss, I've lost one of best friends and I used it." Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and hit Hunter. Luckily, it was more of a "Hey, I'm over here" kind of blast so it didn't hurt Hunter at all, it just angered him. When they turned Tyler said, "You!", "Yeah that was me! But hey, I couldn't let my older brother die, could I?" Both Hunter and Tyler looked at Noe who said in an almost mangled voice, "C-christain Patrick?!" He smiled, "Hey big bro!" Noe then passed out causing Tyler to gasp, Hunter to facepalm himself and mutter, "Idiot!" and Christian, or rather Chris for short, to say, "Uh, does he do that often?!" Hunter nodded in frustration, "Both of these guys do, they are the most unstable people I've ever been in charge of!"

When Noe came to he looked and saw Tyler and Hunter looking at him, "Oh you guys, I had the most weirdest dream, my younger brother came from heaven and..." before he could finish, he saw Chris looking out the window before he looked at Noe and said, "Sorry for the scare." Noe was about to pass out again when Hunter grabbed him and hissed, "Do it again and I'll give you a real reason to faint!" That stopped Noe, which made Hunter smirk as Chris said, "Noe, the big guy upstairs sent me to help you, he knew that you would've died if you used up your power so he sent me to be your personal help, kind of like Hunter is to Tyler." Noe smiled as he hugged his brother for the first time, 'This is so cool, even though it's sad that he's still dead, it's cool that I get to meet my brother for the first time, in your face death!'  
Somewhere in hell:  
Gregg the Grim Reaper was reading the death list as he said "Why do I have the feeling some little smart arse decided to mock me?" he then shrugged and continued to read the list angrily muttering something about having to kill another cat.  
Back in Amity:  
Noe then let go of Chris and said, "So, how did you do that, fuse your power with mine?" Chris laughed a bit, "When I got there you were about to use it, I intervened by fusing with you and made it so we did our own bros. blast!" Noe smirked, "Nice, 'bros blast'!'' gotta remember that next time we fight something!" Chris smiled before looking at Hunter who smirked as well and said, "Welcome to the team!" They spent the next day hearing Chris's stories of Heaven and about the other relatives he met up there, when night fell Chris went with Hunter to his room, who tried to coax him into 'Living a little' while Noe and Tyler slept, unfortunately three shadows appeared at the window and the owners then picked up the sleeping forms of the two and dragged them off to who knows where.

Noe was the first to wake up, he realized they were in some medieval basement when Tyler jolted up and a voice rang out, "Good, you're awake!" They turned and saw Sam, Danny, and Tucker glaring at them, Noe nervously chuckled, "Heh, hey guys... you're not gonna use those weapons over there on us, are you?!" He pointed at the weapons on the shelf as Sam chuckled, "Nope, (She pointed at her boots) these babies are much more effective! Now start talking. What happened?" I sighed and said, "Alright, remember that friend of Tyler's I told you about?" She nodded as Tyler telepathically told him, "Noe, don't blow our cover!", "I know, I won't reveal that part!" Luckily none of the others had telekinesis so it was okay for them to use it as Noe continued, "He warned Tyler that using too much of his power would kill him due to the fact that Tyler had some kind of poison in his system, while Danny fought one of the meat monster clones it used a bit of itself to ambush me, to which Tyler used his teleportation powers to take the attack instead, I saw that and, thinking he was dead and Danny too since the monster tossed him aside, caused something to snap inside of me and I used most of my power to blast the monster and thanks to pure instinct I used the other half of it to get that thermos from Danny's pocket to suck it up, I didn't even know it could do that!" Noe said in fear while lying about the last part. Sam glared at him as if he were an apologizing Paulina, She then said, "Danny, do you think he's telling the truth?" Danny (In his Phantom form) glared at Noe and at Tyler who looked unphased, which was strange since he knew how dangerous an angry Sam and Danny were separately, and now together, Noe looked at him and whispered, "Dude you do know that this is Sam and Danny we're facing right?" He smiled as Sam said, "BTW, who was that guy I saw appear behind Noe?" They looked at her, "What do you mean?" they asked in unison as she said, "Don't play a Paulina, I saw that guy phase into Noe and then blast that Lunch Lady Ghost to bits, so who was he?!" She raised one of her legs to show that she wasn't joking about hurting them, Noe said, "That might have been my brother, Chris! He recently showed up and phased into me in order to prevent me from dying" Tucker suddenly perked, noticing something. "You two are new here right? So what do you mean by 'this is Sam and Danny we're facing right?' How could you possibly have known Danny was a threat? Sam is quite obvious, she's very scary. But until now Danny had been a regular person, and we know for a fact you didn't know he was a ghost before today and even then you couldn't have been sure." Danny and Sam notice this and they suddenly looked at Noe. "Hold on, Danny's a ghost? wait, before you answer that let me continue the reason I said that was because, you do realize I fought that monster with Danny, right? That thing was a pain to fight, and seeing as though Danny was almost an even match to it, of course he's a threat, at least right now he is." Noe says in an attempt to save their cover. "True, you did help us. But how could you have been able to do what you did? You are both just human. I'm a ghost and so I have ghost powers. I have a reason I was able to do what I did." Danny says."Great work Noe, you just had to get us into a bigger dilemma.", "Just come up with something!", "The only way to get them to stop now is to tell them the truth Noe, and I'm pretty sure you know that." Tyler sighs and stands up. "Did I say you could stand!?" Sam threatened as she kicked his stomach causing him to fall back into the chair in pain. "No, but, I think we can tell you the truth now. No use hiding it for much longer anyways if we are to earn your trust." Danny gives Sam a serious look and says, "What do you mean?" Tyler (still recovering) signals them to follow him. They all grab his arm, including Noe. And they teleport to Hunters room again, right as he puts on his underwear after taking another shower. Hunter, like last time, hits the ceiling. After a few death threats and other such pleasantries, Tyler says, "Hunter, we need to show them everything." Hunter shoots him a glance and looks at the three kids. He brings his hand to his face and says, "Spark isn't going to be very happy about this."

Hunter rips a hole between dimensions and brings everyone with him. Now they are in the room Spark and NachT were in on their first meeting. They quickly look up. Noe looks at Danny, and he realizes that now they look like actual people. Except Danny's hair was still the same. Spark got visibly angry and says, "What is the meaning of this?! I told you not to blow your cover!", Hunter quickly apologizes to Spark and explains how these kids are going to help take down the clone. NachT examines them and says, "They are from a very peculiar world.", "You as well wolf-guy!" Tucker says with enthusiasm. NachT smiles and says, "You look like someone who likes technology, want to go see some of this worlds advanced technology?" Tucker gets sparkles in his eyes as he mindlessly follows NachT to the tech room. Spark looks at him in disbelief as he walks past him with Tucker and all NachT says is, "If they're here they might as well get the tour."

The next hour is spent talking about the whole dilemma all the dimensions are currently in, but most importantly their home dimension and Spark and NachTs. Sam and Danny seem in a trance as Spark speaks, and Tyler says, "We were like that when he briefed us too, it's part of Sparks natural utilization of power. He makes it so we have to listen, he just sounds so alluring. He doesn't do it on purpose though, it's natural and uncontrollable." Noe nods as he tries to recall being in the state Danny and Sam are in now. They are suddenly snapped out of it as a loud crash is heard in the tech room. We could hear NachT yell, "I'm okay!" And Spark face palms and yells, "That's why we don't give tours anymore NachT!", "Noted!" Says NachT in a pained voice. He turns back to Sam and Danny again and says, "Well, that's all I can really tell you now. You have to get back home. The way dimensional shifting works is that when you leave, hours here becomes seconds there. So only about 1-2 seconds will pass in your world that you will miss. No big deal." Sam and Danny nod, and don't seem to have any questions, they are just speechless. NachT forcibly drags Tucker out of the tech room and gets his friends to hold him. "I gave him a few toys Spark, shouldn't be too bad." Spark sighed but agreed and sent the whole group back to Amity Park. When they all left all he said to NachT was, "Let's hope this doesn't backfire." NachT nods in agreement but reassures him everything will be fine.

Back in Amity Park Sam was the first to speak, "Alright, let's go somewhere more private! I still have more questions for you!" Then we all touched Hunter, well except for me because Chris just teleported us there and we all arrived at the apartment. Sam then pushed me and Tyler onto some chairs and began, "Alright first things first, who are you, and no lies!" Tyler gulped and said, "Like we said before I'm Tyler and this is Noe, my best friend.", "And the sulking one is Hunter and the guy who looks like an older me is my dead brother Chris." Noe added getting a smile from Chris and a growl from Hunter, Tucker then added, "How do you know Danny and Sam?" Noe then sighed, out of relief, and said, "Me and Tyler met Sam when he decided to toss a beehive at Paulina!" Danny stopped Noe, "Wait, you did that?" Tyler nodded as Danny punched him in the arm, "Because of that Dash wailed on me twice as hard, blaming me for it!" Hunter, in one of his "STFU" moods punched the back of Danny's head, "Ow why'd you do that?", "Hpmh, why not?!", "And we know your name is Danny because I heard her ask if you were okay when Dash, that's his name right, tossed you into the tree." Sam, mad at Hunter for punching Danny, even though she's mad because he defended Paulina again, kicked Hunter in the shin causing him to howl in pain and then get into a "Glare and Growl contest with her". Chris seeing that everyone was angry then said, "I'm gonna go to the store, anyone want anything?", "Anything with chocolate!" Danny, Tucker, Noe and Tyler said in unison, "Anything organic" Sam said, "I can't digest candy." Hunter says sternly.

Cast so far [In case you missed it]:  
Tyler: A Teen at Monache High School with the reading level that most College readers only dream of. Also, like his alternate universe counterpart, he has the ability to use power from his own body to attack enemies and to defend his friends.  
Noe: Friend of Tyler, has the ability to do impressions that can be useful for infiltration schemes via impersonating armed guards, etc. He, like Tyler, also has the ability to use power from his body, only his is weaker.  
Hunter: Tyler's other half from an alternate universe as it were, has incredible strength and agility, and the ability to rip through dimensions via a gauntlet stolen from a corrupt biochemical weapons facility in his world. [Once again, think Wulf from DP]  
Christian "Chris" Patrick: Noe's younger but deceased brother, has all the powers of heaven but also has similar abilities to the cast. Even though he is younger he takes the form of a 20 year old.  
Spark: Leader of the group, watches everything from the headquarters in the Bio-Tech Dimension, has incredible strength but doesn't know how to use it at will. He is considered the strongest organism in the universe and was cloned multiple times by the corrupt Bio-Tech facility and he has sent Hunter and the others to find and destroy them before they destroy everything in their paths that Bio-Tech deems unworthy of perfecting the clone formula.  
NachT: Ally of Spark, a jack of all trades. He has done everything from being forced to race for his life in a sort of death race to assassinating the president of multiple other non-corrupt biological weapon companies in competition with Bio-Tech. He is a little gruff at times, and Hunter has picked up on many of his bad habits. NachT is addicted to smoking, but due to his species the many carcinogens in cigarettes have no effect on him. He taught Spark how to fight as well as how to utilize power and even speak English. NachT tends to swear in his native language, however, no one else knows these words besides Hunter who learned his language when he went on a trip with him back to his tribe. NachT has a sister named Terra, whom escaped the tribe and broke through the city barrier to be reunited with her brother, of whom was separated from her when she was only three years old.  
Temporary cast:  
Danny Fenton/Phantom: A fourteen year old who obtained ghost powers due to an accident with his family's ghost portal. He can fly, go invisible and intangible, (and later can use ghost rays, ice rays and use a ghostly wail) he also has the power to overshadow people. He also carries a Fenton Thermos to capture ghosts with.  
Sam Manson: Friend of Danny's, is an ultra recyclo vegetarian and a goth, has hidden strength when angry, she also has a crush on Danny even though he doesn't realize it (for now). Main weapons include boots, spector deflector, Fenton Thermos and the Jack of nine tails.  
Tucker Foley: Another friend of Danny's, mainly used as a distraction and is a Tech Fanatic [Or Techno freak as many call it] mainly uses his PDA as a way to hack into various technology and to help Danny keep track of time. Also carries a spector deflector and a thermos.

Sam and Danny continued to question Tyler and Noe while Tucker asked Chris if heaven had technology to get a positive response from him. It was three hours later when they had finally finished their interrogations. Sam and Danny were as satisfied with the answers as well as they could be given the somewhat limited knowledge about recent events in Sparks dimension. Hunter wasn't here to clarify, he had gone out to explore the city and to practice routes across buildings in case he had to move across town quickly. He couldn't teleport to places he hadn't seen/detected on his gauntlet. So this gave him the ability to teleport anywhere he wanted. The whole group decided to go to the mall to get better acquainted as well as get something to eat. Hunter would catch up later. It was an hour later when Danny's ghost sense went off, "Oh great, company!" Suddenly a net came flying out of nowhere and hit Danny and Noe, when they looked up they saw a large robot with flaming green hair, large grey boots and a evil grin plastered on his face, Noe and Tyler thought at the same time, 'Skulker!' as he said (The first voice Skulker), . "Well well, so these are the two that brought down that stupid lunch lady, you two are coming with me!" Noe smirked as he spat at Skulker, "In your dreams you lousy hunter!" Skulker frowned at that and said, "We'll see" as he picked up the net only to get blasted by Tyler, who had a smug grin on his face, "Let them go you joke of a hunter, you don't even know how much of an embarrassment you'd make to a certain someone. Do you even know who you're dealing with?" Danny then went into Phantom form as he blasted the net open and charged at Skulker. Tyler's taunt distracted Skulker long enough to make sure he was off his guard. Skulker then kicked Danny off of him and shot a missile at the gang, causing Tuck to lose his PDA to which Skulker, seeing it, said, "That technology, so sleek, so...advanced!" he glared at his arm which was had an old, busted tape recorder that was being held together with tape, and muttered, "I wonder." as he removed it and placed Tucker's PDA on his arm causing it to combine with him, as soon as he was about to blast them again, the PDA's notification went off and Skulker looked at it, "What? 'Fly to library? Get book on the eating habits of the Purple Back Gorilla'?" Suddenly his jetpacks came out of his back and he flew off yelling "I'll be back!", while everyone else watched this, Noe looked at his list and saw that the 'Mystery Meat' episode was back on the list and 'One of a Kind' was missing. Luckily, he put the mp3 back in his pocket as Danny looked and said, "Well, that was random!" they walked back to the apartment.

(Meanwhile)

Hunter is leaping from building to building. Daydreaming more than paying attention. If he had been, he would have seen the person with a jet pack fly right into him. As he gets up off the ground, the ghost looks at him with a surprised face, and then he is dragged along the roof of the building with his jetpack and rams his head through the side of the barrier on the roof. As he flies away, Hunter hears him say, "How far away does the library have to be?!" Hunter just watched him disappear into the distance and after a while he said, "Well, this town is getting more interesting by the second. I better make sure that the group is okay."  
(Back to the gang):  
They got back to the apartment only for Hunter to jump in at the same time, which caused him to land on Noe, "So this is what it feels like! I'm never taking hunters lightly next time I play L4D!" Hunter then punched Noe's gut (Because of his stupidity and because he insulted him, in a sense) and got up saying, "Did you guys see a robotic ape flying around the city?" they nodded, "The beast bumped into me during my daily stroll." Danny then said, "He tried to capture me and Noe on our way back here!" Hunter growled as he said, "Alright, from now on, Chris! (He appears, tired) you're gonna watch over them while this ape ghost is around here!" Chris mutters out something as he phases into Noe and says through him, "I'll be in here for the while!" He then went dormant as Noe said, "That was creepy!" as Danny gave him and Tyler some Fenton Phones just in case Skulker came back,. Little did anyone know that another being was watching them as well, one that's gonna take more than blind rage to kill.  
Luckily Skulker didn't show up until the next day when Danny and the gang went to Danny's locker, when it opened Danny was caught and constricted by ghost chains and Skulker appeared causing Noe and Tyler, who were using their powers to hide their presence, to appear and charge up two energy blasts, Skulker seeing this just shot a net at Noe saying, "I'll get to you in a moment" and while grabbing Noe's net shot some ghost cuffs at Tyler who fell flat on his face as Skulker said, "I have you now...boys!" but before anyone could do anything his notification went off again, "What, 'Go to newstand and purchase magazine with article about Purple Back Gorillas'?" Once he finished reading it, his jetpacks went off once again, and he flew away screaming as the chains surrounding Danny disappeared and Tucker looked at his PDA and said, "Hm, I have the same thing on mine." Danny rubbing his shoulder said, "I think we'll blow that one off!" they then got their lunch and went to the outside bleachers, Danny was too nervous and depressed to eat, which made Sam sigh and say, "Danny, eat something!" Danny sighed and said, "I can't eat now, he could be anywhere!" Noe sighed (Man, everybody's sighing, huh?), "Man, and I thought having to deal with Hunter was bad!" Tyler just glared at Noe as Tucker finishing his food grabbed Danny's milk carton and said, "Hey, his food was scheduled to be eaten." Tucker opened it only for a trap to spring at Danny, surrounding Danny's face and some ghost-proof rope wrapped around Noe, the others looked and saw Skulker appear with a triumphant grin on his face as he said, "Now boys, once more I Skulker shall.." then his notification went off, causing him to fume and read it again, "Take photos of Gorilla?!" and the jetpacks came out once again as Noe telepathically told Tyler "Is it just me or does this joke seem to be getting old?" "Mm hm!" as the net and the rope disappeared, and Sam said, "Well, at least he's regular." Danny's eyebrows went up, "Yeah, almost like a schedule. What's the next thing you have scheduled for me Tucker?" Tucker looked at his PDA and said, "Gym, why?" Danny's grin became a clever one as they went to their next classes. Tyler and Noe, going back to camo mode so Dash didn't wail on them too (We may be cowards but we're clever cowards) followed Danny and Tucker. All the while the mentioned jock, looking in the mirror said, "You are one smooth looking dude!" he kept posing as Danny was about to open his locker, but realizing what was going to happen said, "Hey Dash, (Earning a glare from the Jock) I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker, can you open it for me?" Dash then pushed Danny to the side saying, "Outta the way loser!" when he opened the locker, a gelatinous trap sprang out, trapping Dash inside as Skulker flew to him, after a moment of examining him he said, "Hm, my sensors indicate you're an average human, destined for an average life after high school." All the while Dash began to swear death threats at Danny, even though the gel was blocking out his words, Danny, Tucker and the now visible Noe and Tyler all poked their heads out as Skulker prepared to launch another trap shouting, "I SHALL..." suddenly the notification came on again and he read it again, "The gorilla display at the museum of natural history?" the jetpacks came out again and he flew off, the look on his face was enough for Noe to have sympathy for the hunter if it wasn't for Hunter slapping him mentally in the back of his head saying, "Stop being such a sappy moron!" Noe just rubbed his bruised head as Tucker asked Danny, "Why's he going there?" Danny smiled and answered, "When Skulker put your PDA into his technology he became bound to my schedule. He has to go where I was going to go next! Which means (He looks at the PDA which read Visit Gorilla Habitat) it's time for the hunter to become the hunted! Come on guys, we're gonna go do something a little ahead of schedule." We all hurried out of the building and ran to the zoo and prepared for Skulker's arrival.  
When he did arrive it took everything we had to make sure he wouldn't suspect nothing. Me, Tyler and Danny were hidden while Sam and Tucker were disguised as Sampson, I thought to myself, 'Please let this work!' as we heard Skulker roar "Where is he, according to this infernal device, (Pong music is heard in the background) WHICH I CAN NOT REPROGRAM, THE GHOST BOY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!" He then leapt from his tree perch and roared at 'Sampson' "You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal!" as Sam and Tucker in the gorilla costume turned, Sam yelled out "Sampson's not stupid!", "He's also not here, can I take a message?" The look on Skulker's face was too priceless as he yelled, "You two? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he then released every weapon in order to kill them, but Tucker and Sam remained unphased as he said, "Oh I don't think so." Tucker then sent the new notification to Skulker which he read, "Time for push ups, WHAT?!" as he uncontrollably started doing pushups, he plead, "Stop, STOP! I can't…stop!" Danny, Tyler and Noe made their presences known as they said, "We can help with that!" as they charged at Skulker, slamming him to the side of the cage, Noe shouted, "Take it away Danny!" as Danny went to work on Skulker, it was about five or six punches later when Skulker dodged it only to get blasted by Noe and Tyler at the same time, Tyler then charged at him while Noe unleashed another blast only for Skulker to jump at the right time, causing Tyler to get blasted, "Sorry dude!" Noe shouted as Skulker was about to blast Danny, only for Tucker to step in, "Ah ah ah, 10:11 Polish Armor!" suddenly instead of a gun, a polish appeared in Skulker's inventory and it began to polish his face. Sam, realizing what could happen said, "Stop fooling around Tucker!" Danny realizing it too shouted, "Power him down already! NOW!" Tucker not realizing the danger said, "Relax, everything's totally under…" he never got to finish as Skulker then shot an arrow at the PDA, destroying it. "...control? Oh man, I had four more payments on this one!" Danny then glared at his friend and said, "Tucker...you're fired!" as Skulker made the vow that only two of the five were expecting, "Very well, I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your live in a cage. But now, I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" even though they knew she was going to say it Noe and Tyler couldn't help but say with Sam at the same time, "Okay that's just gross!" Skulker then said, "Well ghost boy, any last words?" Danny had a cocky grin as he said, "Just this." as he began to (Much to the boys expectancy) act like a gorilla, first by patting his head, then by doing some kind of "Now you see me now you don't!" thing with his eyes, then by pounding his chest as Skulker now dumbfounded by this said, "What are you doing?!" Danny, now scratching his own butt said, "Calling a friend!" as Sampson leaped on Skulker and began to senselessly beat Skulker to a technical pulp, "You learned his language?" Sam asked, surprised by this, "Well sure, all he does is this!" Danny said with another cocky grin as he continued to scratch his butt. They continued to watch as Sampson began beat Skulker, a punch here, a slam to the ground there, another punch here, and then Sampson began to rip Skulker apart, first with his arm as Tucker said, "But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battle suit."  
They got their answer as more pieces of 'Skulker' flew out only to reveal a tiny ghost in the head of the suit, who scream, "Let me go, I am the Skulker, THE SKULKER! Do you hear me, FEAR ME!" Realizing what they were really dealing with, Danny pulled out the real Skulker, who roared in his high pitched voice, "I am the greatest hunter in all of ghost word, you will all fear me!" Danny smirked, "Thermos please!" as Tucker fired the beam at Skulker who then said as he went inside, "You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all, you shall all be mine! Mine, do you hear?!" Danny turning back to Fenton smiled and said, "Cool, let's go home!", "But you didn't get anything you can use for your report, you're still gonna get a D!" Sam said as Danny smiled and picked up Tucker's Old PDA as he said "Oh that's okay, we stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla, if that's all I got done (The gorilla moved closer) then that's all-OH MY GOSH!" Tyler and Noe gasped as they said, forgetting about this fact in the first place, "Sampson's a girl?!" Tucker passed out and Sam sighed with relief knowing that at least there's a chance that the purple back gorilla population can survive.  
Later the next day the gang watched as Lancer read the Genius Magazine article about Danny's Discovery and when he finished he said, "Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?" Danny smiled, "That's weird huh? Well maybe they were respecting her privacy." Mr. Lancer smiled, "Well Fenton, I have to admit I'm impressed. You wanted to get your grade up so bad you risked getting mauled by a gorilla. C!" Danny gasped, "A C! I almost get killed by a gho-rilla and all I get is a C?!" Mr. Lancer had an evil glare on his face as he said, "Life's a big mystery, isn't it Fenton?!" that earned him a silent "Overweight Jerk!" from Tyler and Noe as Lancer walked out of the room while saying, "Next time you wanna get your grade up, try the library!" They all walked up to Danny as Sam said, "Well, it's better than a D right?" Danny sighed in anger, "Oh man, if only I had something I could TAKE THIS OUT ON!" suddenly a voice rang out, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND ONCE I EMPTY YOU OF YOUR USELESS PAPERS, YOUR MARVELOUS SQUARENESS SHALL BE MINE! HAHAHAHA" this earned a laugh from Noe and Tyler and a smile from Danny, "Hello misplace aggression!" he said as he transformed into Phantom once again and Tucker, looking at his PDA said, "You got five minutes!" Danny's smile grew wider, "Which is four more than I'll need!" as he went to work on Box Ghost which made Noe laugh again, "Oh man, the Box Ghost is too funny, even up close!", "Yeah, he is!" Luckily The Box Ghost didn't stay too long and we went back to our separate houses, luckily nothing else went wrong that day, with the exception of Hunter being more of a jerk than usual with his paranoia about the clone being nearby. Who was still nearby and still preparing, for it's chance to strike.

**_Commentary from the writers:_**  
Noe: Oh my god! That, was the one of the longest chapter we ever had to type huh?  
Tyler: Yeah, my fingers are still sore from it.  
Sam: Guys, not that the story so far isn't great and all but why did you guys make me so mean, I'm really a nice person when you get to know me..  
Noe: Relax Sam, you wanted to make sure we didn't think you were joking about hurting us so you kicked Tyler in the gut to prove your point.  
Sam: Grrr *Kicks Noe in the gut*  
Tyler: *picks up Noe and runs -with him- for his life*  
Technus: I TECHNUS, WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUT FIRST, [Grabs paper and writes "Read and Review!" on it] HAHAHAHA! No seriously r and r everbody! HAHAHA!


End file.
